A Meal To Remember
by Zodiacfiend
Summary: Lucy wants to find out Natsu's true feelings, so she hatches a plan to get him to confess. Will this take their friendship to another level?
1. Chapter 1

-Hey this is my first attempt at a fanfic, so please help out with comments! Also, there will be plenty of lemon-y goodness to come later!

-1st revision of this chapter, thanks for the help with writing dialogue!

-Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Fairy Tail.

A Meal To Remember

It was a bright and beautiful morning in Magnolia. Lucy just made a cup of coffee with cream and just a pinch of sugar, just how she liked it, and sat down at her desk. "Ahh, its so peaceful right now, I think I'll try to write for a bit". For the next hour or so she sipped on her beverage and worked on her current novel. It was a mystery with a hint of forbidden romance between the detective and his rich and sexy client. Throughout the more saucy scenes, she couldn't help but giggle at what she was writing. "Oh my, what I wouldn't give to have even a fraction of this romance in my real life". As she dwelled on this however, she realized that things weren't exactly strictly platonic between her and Natsu. _He always smiles at me differently than most people he cares about, and he has even given me the nickname Luce that only he uses,_ she thought. "Hmm, I wonder what he's up to right now?" She then quickly got her purse and shoes and headed straight for the guild.

On her way there she continued to ponder over her own feelings for her partner. _Writing that steamy make out scene in my novel sure did get my own imagination going, not to mention I feel a bit giddy and a warmness in my lower stomach. I couldn't help but picture Natsu and I doing those things together. These feelings that I have for him can't continue to be bottled up like this forever. One day I might just explode and end up telling him everything!_ Just the thought of that happening made her shiver in embarrassment. _No, I can't let that happen. I need to just make some subtle suggestions at how I truly feel without it getting to obvious and weird. If I watch his reactions closely enough, maybe I can find out how he truly feels about me. I know he's thickheaded and oblivious, but if he feels anything like I do than maybe I'll find out a way to make him reveal it to me._ By now she had reached the guild and had mentally prepared herself to face her secret crush with a fierce determination to discover his feelings and possibly reveal her own.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu was over at the bar chatting and reminiscing with Erza and Gray about their mission from the other day. Lucy walked up to them and greeted them all and ordered a hot cup of tea from Mira. " HAHAHA! Man the look on that guys face when you broke his sword, was hilarious Erza!" Natsu cackled and slapped his knee with his hand as he did so.

"Hm yes I agree, it was quite funny how he wasn't expecting that. He didn't even know what to do next but to beg me for mercy." Erza said this while a look of triumph spread across her face.

"Thankfully for him, you just tied him up with rope hog-style and alerted the authorities. Meanwhile flame brain here and I, took care of his cronies." Gray finished the story while picturing the fight that took place where him and Natsu fought side-by-side for once like good frienemies should. Lucy was plotting while the conversation was going on. She was trying to find a legit, non-suspicious excuse for wanting Natsu to join her on an outing into Magnolia, and away from the guild, somewhere more private.

"Hey Natsu, would you mind coming with me to run some errands today?" "I know it sounds boring, but I could really use your help with something." Lucy asked kind of timidly because she was unsure what his reply would be.

"Sure thing Luce, if you ever need my help with anything you know that I'm there for you. What else are friends for?" He said enthusiastically with his huge, cheerful smile. He then slid off the stool and began to follow her out the big wooden double doors. _I wonder what errand she might need my help for? Oh well, it doesn't really matter, I'll find out soon anyway. I'm just glad that I get to spend some time with her alone today._ As he thought this, he slightly blushed and looked away as to make sure she couldn't see his face.

"So what kind of errand do you need my help with Luce?" He walked up beside her and had folded his arms behind his head, which he did frequently.

"Well… a couple of small things really. First I need your help with my evil landlady. If you could just come with me and look intimidating while I pay her my rent for the month, I would feel much more at ease. I doubt she will say anything too hateful to me while you're there." She looked over at him and smiled, which caused him to smile back and say,

"No problem! I can do that for you Lucy! It's the least I can do since Happy and I hang out with you at your place so much. You know if she was nicer about wanting your rent money, I bet that you wouldn't worry about it so much." Lucy thought for a second and agreed that his assumption was probably true. They went to Lucy's building to the landlady's office and paid her quite quickly with no incident. "HA! I knew that would work! Thank you Natsu you're a lifesaver!" She smiled at him again and this time she gave him a hug, which caught him off guard a little. He took a second to hug her back but when he did, it was gentle and warm. _Wow he's so cozy and comfortable, uh-oh he might think I'm being weird if I hold onto him for too long._ He refused to pull away though when she began to, which made her relax again. She just enjoyed this simple and modest closeness to him that she rarely had the pleasure of having. Once they had separated, she was ready to move on to her next phase of her scheme. "OK ready for the second errand that I wanted to accomplish today?" She was clearly getting excited about this part, which made Natsu think that it wouldn't be so bad.

"Yeah I'm all fired up! But what exactly is it? He scratched his head a little confused as to why she would get excited about errands.

"Hehe you will just have to wait and see when we get there!" She started to run ahead of him, so he ran after her towards their next destination.

She led him into the shopping district of Magnolia, packed with all sorts of nice shops that were filled with colorful products. They arrived at a clothing store named The Perfect Fit and she turned to face him. "This is it we're here!" she was so excited because this was her favorite clothing store. They had clothes for everyone and for all ages, and the clothes seemed to magically re-adjust to fit perfectly hence the name.

"Wait huh? We're going clothes shopping? That's not an errand Luce." He chuckled at her knowing full well that this was an activity that people usually enjoyed, especially girls like Lucy. She had a feeling that he would realize this and just hoped that he wouldn't refuse to go in with her.

"Well.. I know it's not really an errand but I've been wanting to buy this really pretty dress, but I specifically need a guy's opinion about how it looks on me, before I do. Besides, this is a good opportunity for you to look around at some clothes for yourself. You did just ruin one of your favorite outfits on our last mission didn't you?"

He nodded and said, "Yeah I sure could use a new outfit, plus if you need a guy's opinion than I'll help ya out!" Both were smiling at each other again, and Lucy was just thrilled.

"Great! Thanks again Natsu I knew I could count on you. Now let's go!" She rushed inside and immediately grabbed the dress she mentioned before. It was a long, dark, teal dress with a slit up the leg. It had small, black stars on all of it except the shoulder straps, and had a see-through top layer that had gold sparkles. There was a pair of teal, strappy high heels that matched perfectly with it that she also grabbed. "What's the reason that you want this dress for and why do you need a guy's opinion on it?" Natsu had a concerned look on his face. _I hope she's not going to wear it to go on a date with a guy._ She noticed the look on his face and realized what he thought. "There is this new, fancy restaurant that I've been wanting to go to for a while now, and I felt like I needed a new dress for the occasion. I've finally saved up enough to buy the dress, shoes and be able to afford to eat there. I was actually planning on going there tonight, but I'm going to be by myself which will be kind of lonely." She looked at him in the eyes with the pouty-est puppy dog face she could make at him and sighed softly. _Come on Natsu…if you don't want me to go on dates with other guys, than you must have some romantic feelings for me…just come with me to dinner._

At first he looked sad seeing her look so pouty but then he smiled and said, "Well if you want some company at your fancy restaurant this evening, then I'd be happy to join you! You know how much I love a tasty meal." _She obviously wants me to go with her to this place, how could I say no to those sad puppy-dog eyes that she was putting on so hard?_

With that she hugged him again but quicker this time, thanked him and told him that she would go try on her new outfit now. A few minutes later she came out and asked, "How do I look?" in a too sexy of a voice. She did it accidentally so she blushed and played it off as a joke by laughing a little, though unconvincingly.

"Wow Luce…I've never seen you look so nice before! I think the colors look great on you, they go well with your skin and hair."

 _Who would have thought he was actually going to be good at this?_ She giggled, "You really think so?"

"Of course, when have I ever lied to you? Hey Luce I'm going to go pick out something nice to wear to this fancy restaurant, you go ahead and buy that outfit and I'll meet you outside." Natsu took off towards the men's section and looked at the entire collection of collared button down shirts with long sleeves. _Man, why do all of these nice shirts have to be so uncomfortable? It will be totally worth it to look nice for Lucy though, this dinner sounds like it could be kind of like a date!_ He picked out a burgundy one, which looked great with his eyes and hair, then picked out a pair of corduroy pants in black with black dress shoes to match. He quickly bought the outfit and ran outside to meet Lucy.


	2. Chapter 2

-Hey this is my first attempt at a fanfic, so please help out with comments! Also, there will be plenty of lemon-y goodness to come soon!

-Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Fairy Tail.

A Meal To Remember

Chapter 2

As he walked outside the store holding his bag of new dress clothes, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful and joyful Lucy looked. _I love how she looks when she's happy, her whole face just lights up and her eyes sparkle. I wonder if she's just happy about her new clothes, or if she's feeling that way because I agreed to go to dinner with her tonight? I mean, we have definitely eaten many meals together and even at nice restaurants, but this feels different. I hope she doesn't think I'm acting odd by dressing up nice like she is. It's normal for Lucy to want to look good, but me, ha I never wear this kind of stuff. I don't think I've ever even worn shoes that weren't sandals before!_

"What did you end up buying Natsu? You said it was going to be nice so you could wear it to dinner tonight. I'm dying to see what you picked out!" She was so curious that she tried to sneak a peek into his shopping bag. He saw her do this and snatched it up quickly and closed the opening of it with his other hand.

"No peeking! I want it to be a surprise later haha." He chuckled and gave her a smirk while blushing just a tad bit.

 _Did he just blush about that? Hmm, it must be a really nice outfit if he wants it to be a surprise. Wait…he's acting like he knows that this is an unofficial date! Good, I hope he starts acting flirty because that's what I'm going to try to do._ "Well it's getting to be about time that I head back to my place. It's going to take me at least two hours to get ready how I planned on."

"Yeah you do always take forever to get ready." He jokingly picked on her like he always did when he tried to flirt with her. "How about I walk you there? It's not very far from here." He decided that since today was going in a more romantic direction, that he would start doing more sweet little things to make her happy with him. She didn't care much for the teasing; in fact too much of it seemed to make her mad. Although he believed that she kind of liked to get mad at him just so she could fuss at him. _Man she's such a bossy princess haha, but I really like that about her for some reason._

"Yeah I'd like that." She was used to him walking her home a lot but she was always very grateful about it each time. Sometimes she would be leaving the guild late at night on the evenings that involved lots of partying and drinking. No matter how drunk or tired he was he always walked her home. It made her feel so safe and protected from anything bad that could happen. As long as Natsu was there, nothing could hurt her. _God I love how he looks out for me and is so protective over me. He knows that it's perfectly safe for me to walk the short distance home right now in broad daylight, but he just wants to make sure that I get home all right and see it with his own eyes. Uhh those eyes…so telling of his mood and what he's thinking. I love how I can see everything he feels in his eyes._ At this moment, Lucy had to shake this line of thought from her head because she was beginning to feel warm and tingly in her lower stomach again.

They walked side-by-side and Lucy mostly talked about the restaurant they would go to later and about what food it served. "I read in the newspaper in a review that they have the best filet mignons in all of Magnolia! They also have excellent side dishes and the appetizers are to die for! I don't think most people order the desserts because they are always too full from the meal, but the review said that they were superb! I might have to order one and try it even if I have to take half of my meal back home with me haha." Lucy couldn't be happier in this moment. She had in fact been dying to go to this restaurant, but she wasn't going to go somewhere that nice by herself and feel like a loser. Since she had met Natsu, she had noticed a decreasingly less interest in other guys and instead more interest in him. She loved how loyal and kind he was, and he was always making her laugh by acting so foolish and immature. He was like a kid at heart, but that was also a downside for her. How was he going to catch on to her flirting if he saw everything through an innocent child-like lens?

They arrived at her apartment and Natsu said that he was going back to his place to tell Happy what he would be doing for the rest of the day, and that he should go fishing and not worry about when he would get back. "I'll meet ya back here when I'm done getting ready, so that we can leave the moment that you're done. I know I'll probably be starving by then haha, later Luce!" He took off down the road in an excited hurry, so that he could get back to Lucy looking handsome just for her.

Once back at his house, Natsu told Happy that he was going somewhere with Lucy that didn't allow cats and that he was sorry. He also didn't know when he would be back home so he should go fishing or spend time with Carla and Wendy. "But I'm an exceed!" He cried and pouted a bit, but got over it quickly when he thought about spending time with Carla.

Natsu showered quickly, threw on his new clothes remembering to remove the price tags first, and looked at himself in his bathroom mirror. _Hmm, not bad, I just need to make a few adjustments._ He wrapped his scarf around his neck twice and let the rest hang down his back, then flipped down the collar over it. He managed to find his brush, that he never used, and brushed his wet hair back. It was still spiky and uncontrollable in the back when it dried, but at least the front looked like he made an effort to look well groomed. _There finished! I hope Lucy likes it._ He then made his way back over to her apartment.

Meanwhile, Lucy took as quick of a shower as she could and began getting ready. She decided that since this was a date, in her mind at least, that she would not hold back. She needed all the confidence she had to be able to win the affections of her best friend/crush. She had previously bought lingerie with him in mind, if the day ever came. The set was see-through red lace and super soft with a small pink bow in between the cups of the pushup bra, and in the middle on the top strap of the thong. She put on her dress over that and noticed that the bra made her breasts super snug together. _Wow this looks hot, I couldn't even fit a pencil down here!_ Then she put on her shoes and summoned Cancer to do her hair in the bathroom. He styled it in an elegant bun, with a couple of bangs hanging down in the front that he curled. He gave her two golden clips that looked like stars to clip her bangs back a bit out of her face. "Perfect! Thank you Cancer!"

"No problem, baby." And with that he disappeared back into the spirit world.

At this time Natsu arrived through her bedroom window, which she left open for him. "Yo Luce! You ready yet?"

"Almost just have to do a few small things!" She heard him sigh and then plop down on her bed like he always did. She just had to do her makeup really quick, fortunately she knew exactly how she wanted it. She did a black smoky eye careful not to make it too dark and dramatic while still looking sultry. Then put on a rich red matte lipstick so that she wouldn't worry about it coming off while she ate. She looked at the overall look she was going for and was pleased. _This looks very sexy but not like I've got my face painted on like a clown. I hope he likes it and doesn't think it's too much._ Then she walked into her bedroom to face him.

At the sight of how good they both looked, both of them blushed super hard. They exchanged compliments on how nice they each looked and headed towards the restaurant.

"You never told me the name of this place Lucy. Just how nice and fancy it is."

"Oh sorry about that, it's called the Carmine Tulip. An older couple owns it, and I think that it was the first flower that he gave to his wife. Kinda romantic don't ya think?" She blushed as she asked him and watched his reaction from her peripheral vision, so hopefully he couldn't see it.

"Yeah I think it is, that's just what you do to show a woman how you feel about her." He said quietly due to his blush and embarrassment at this truth. _Oh man, this is totally a date isn't it? Now I'm super nervous, I've wanted to tell Lucy for ages that I like her more than just friends, but the time never seemed right. Plus, what if she didn't feel the same and it made our friendship awkward? But now she's talking about romantic stuff and she asked me to spend time with her today alone. I've got to try to man up and tell her how I feel tonight, or at least hint at it really obviously._

 _Wow so he does have a romantic side to him! I'm shocked!_ Lucy couldn't help but smile at his response. She knew then and there that if he ever gave her even a single flower that meant that he must have feelings for her. _What about when he uprooted that Sakura tree for me and sent it sown the river so I could see the rainbow blooms? Hmm, maybe that was an example but she couldn't be positive._

"Wow you weren't kidding Luce, this place is the nicest restaurant I've ever seen!" Natsu was as thrilled as Lucy once he saw the place. He took his right arm that was closest to Lucy, and bent his elbow so that she could hold onto him as they walked inside. She blushed at his gesture. "Let's go milady," he exaggerated his gentlemanly voice making her giggle at him.

"But won't people think we're…a couple?" She asked him while blushing at her words and the thought of him being her boyfriend.

"Eh I don't mind if you don't." he smiled his huge smile at her melting her worries away instantly. They walked inside and were led to a table by the hostess. The walls were beige with deep red satin curtains on the high windows. The ceiling was also high giving the building an open and comfortable feeling. The wooden floors were well polished and had red runner rugs on the high traffic areas to keep it from being scuffed. There were fine art in gold and silver frames scattered around the dining area, and whole place had an air of elegance to it.

"May I start you off with drinks and perhaps an appetizer?" The waitress named Beth asked politely smiling at the cute couple.

"Yes, I'll have a Cabernet Sauvignon, just a glass not a bottle, and the bacon wrapped scallops." Lucy said immediately already have planned out her whole dining experience, food wise at least.

Natsu realized she ordered a wine to drink and decided he should have one too. "Uh same drink as her but bring the whole bottle." He said with a smile. "And Lucy are you going to eat that whole appetizer yourself or are we sharing?"

"Were sharing it Natsu, you know I'm trying to save room for dessert." Once the waitress had left, they decided on what entrée they each would order. Then came up the subject of how to pay the bill. "Well I figured we would split it 50/50, Ill pay for my drinks, entrée and the appetizer since I ordered it, and you pay for yours and the desert since we'll probably share that too and they are roughly the same amount, deal?"

"Hmm, I don't know Luce. You did pay your rent today and bought that outfit which was probably more than mine. I think it's fairer if I just pay for dinner tonight. Plus it will be easier on the waitress, and you know I don't pay rent so I can definitely afford it. Think of it as a thank you for inviting me out to this great place with you!" _I want to show you that I know this is a date Lucy, how can I do that if we split the bill like we usually do? Please don't fight me on this._

 _Wow I can't believe he's offering to pay like a gentleman! First the arm thing outside and now this? I really hope this continues throughout the evening._ "Ok Natsu, you can pay if you're sure that it's fair. He smiled really big at her making her heart melt. _God he so handsome, even more so than usual with the outfit he picked out today. His green eyes look so rich with color with that shirt he has on, damn I want him so bad._ She fidgeted her thighs a bit to feel more comfortable but it failed.

 _Damn, why do her breasts look more amazing than usual? Its like they're bigger or something. Maybe it's that dress? I don't even care if she catches me looking cause I doubt she will get mad at me especially in a public place like this._ As he thought this, She noticed where he was looking a blushed deep red, as did he. He looked away at some of the art on the wall.

 _Yes! The lingerie is doing its job perfectly! Now's my chance to be flirty directly._ "So Natsu… I'm curious… what do you look for in a girlfriend?" He had been nervously sipping his wine and almost spit it out in shock when he heard this.

"Uhh…well…" he blushed red again and decided he would be honest about it. "I like a girl right now actually, and she is loyal to her friends and is naturally kind-hearted. Also, I have a thing for blondes." He blushed even more as he spoke and averted her gaze. She was shocked but pleased and knew he was trying to confess how he felt about her.

Just then their entrees arrived, which Natsu was thankful for, so that he could have a distraction from this difficult conversation. He wanted to know more about how she felt about him before he spilled out the truth about his crush on her.

"After taking a few bites of their filets and mashed potatoes with asparagus, Lucy tried to get back on the subject again. "You know I like someone like that too. He's brave, kind and extremely loyal."

"What does he look like?" Natsu prodded her for more information with a curious look on his face.

Blushing, she replied, "Well I don't want to give it away… I'm not sure he knows yet but I'm dying for him to find out. Let's just say that he's got tan skin and has toned muscles."

"Oh so you're into guys with nice bodies eh?"

"And nice personalities to go with them! I'm not shallow Natsu!"

"Relax Luce I'm just messing with ya, no need to get defensive." He smiled cheekily at her; he loved to embarrass he by picking on her and making her blush.

After finishing their entrees they decided not to order any dessert, paid the bill and left. They walked a little ways in embarrassed silence due to their almost confessions of affection for each other. By now it was dark and the night sky was so clear that you could see every star.

"Wow I love when it's this clear at night, you know how much I enjoy stargazing." Lucy broke the awkward silence and stared straight up at the sky.

Natsu did the same, "Yeah I do know. You know Lucy… I really had a great time with you today…I wish it wasn't almost over." They both turned and looked at each other in their faces; her eyes were wide in surprise but her face held a soft and romantic expression. His eyes conveyed a strong look of longing.

"I feel the same way." You know we could just hang out for a bit at my apartment, it's not like you don't hang out there all the time anyway."

Natsu wanted nothing more than to kiss her, but he was frozen still with nervousness. He was 75% positive that she had been referring to him as her crush, but that 25% of uncertainty kept him from making his move.

Lucy on the other hand was so tired of her bottled up feelings that she was almost willing to do it. After all what harm would a kiss do? _He basically described me as his crush earlier, and we have both had at least 2 glasses of wine so I could say that I didn't know what I was thinking due to the inebriation._ She decided if he wouldn't do it than she would, she might not have as good of a chance as this in a long time from now.

She turned her body towards him and gave him a soft, sensual hug saying, "Thanks again for everything you did for me today…it meant a lot to me." She looked up at him and he was smiling softly at her like she was doing at him, with longing still in his eyes. Before he could say anything, she leaned up and kissed his lips tenderly. It lasted longer than she had expected because he didn't pull away. He kissed her back just as tenderly but with a bit more force like he was showing her that he was enjoying it.

Just as she pulled away and looked at him both blushing, he leaned right back in again and kissed her passionately this time. He licked her bottom lip with his tongue and gently pulled on it with his teeth. A shockwave of heat was generated throughout Lucy's body and she wished this moment would last forever.

"Lucy, You're the person that I want to be with. I was always too scared to tell you because our friendship was that important to me." As soon as he said the words it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of his chest.

"Oh Natsu, that's exactly how I've felt for a while now. That's why I planned this elaborate excuse to go to dinner with you. I'm so glad we can finally be honest with each other." She was beaming and felt as light as a feather but she still wanted more.

"Lucy, I want us to be a couple…I don't see why we shouldn't be one now that this has happened. You know that I care for you, and I think we will make each other happy." She could see that he was nervous through the look in his eyes, but he was being dead serious about this.

"Yes, I can't think of any reason not to be together either. I honestly don't care what anyone from the guild thinks or says…I really care for you and always have." They embraced each other passionately again both of them using their tongues to tease and explore each other's mouths. They had wanted this for too long now and there was no stopping it. They only stopped briefly to catch their breaths before going back in for more.

Lucy kept feeling her body heating up, he was definitely warm and his heat was radiating towards her but she also felt it from inside her. Her lower stomach started tingling so bad she thought that it would begin to throb with the pain of unfulfilled pleasure. She had to do something about it and soon.

He was feeling the same way, finally the girl of his dreams was his and he could hardly believe it. He could feel his internal flame that always made him so warm burn hotter with each lingering kiss. He knew that his heat was emitting off of him and thought that he might just burn up from the inside out. He was fighting an internal battle with his anatomy. S _tay calm, breathe, I don't want to scare or worry her so you just stay down, you!_ However, it didn't work and his anatomy won the battle.

Lucy knew he was turned on and she couldn't wait to take advantage of that. It turned her on so much more being able to physically feel his arousal for her. She didn't just want him, but she needed him more than she ever thought possible. She felt fearless now, and she felt like she was in control over her desires at last. She knew what she wanted and was going to go for it with everything she had.

"Let's go back to my place, we can continue this more comfortably." She said to him with a seductive look on her face, her eyes were full of desire. He could only nod at her as he was still in disbelief over how things had happened so quickly. He had no idea that Lucy was this passionate, and it awakened something deep inside of him that he didn't even know existed.


	3. Chapter 3

-Hey this is my first attempt at a fanfic, so please help out with comments! It is very much appreciated and I'll take your requests into consideration! Know though that I'm writing this really fast so, strike while the iron is hot! Also, there will be plenty of lemon-y goodness to come soon!

 **-Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Fairy Tail.

A Meal To Remember

Chapter 3

Lucy grabbed his hand and ran down the streets of Magnolia until they arrived at her apartment. They walked through her front door, which was rare for Natsu, and she quickly shut the door behind them with a snap. Immediately she turned to face him and grabbed his hair with one hand, brought his head to hers, and begun to kiss him with passion and ferocity. She licked his bottom lip and soon found his tongue coming to find her own. Their tongues twisted and turned in the space between their mouths, and she felt like her mouth was becoming one with his.

She then placed her other hand on his broad, firm shoulder, while she lifted a leg up and wrapped it around his hip. She was using it to pull herself closer to his ever-growing erection, craving more of his touch by the second. He wrapped his arm around her waist when she did this, and the other found its way to her rear. He seized it tightly, pulled her as close to him as possible, and moaned in her mouth showing his pleasure at the feel of her body.

Lucy broke the kiss momentarily to whisper seductively in his ear, "Natsu…I want you so bad…Please let me have you…all of you."

A shiver ran down his spine and he flushed at her words. "Luce I want you too…but I'm nervous. I've never done this with anyone before."

"Neither have I so its ok, we can just take it slow…one step at a time. How's that sound?"

She gave him a sultry look, showing that she didn't care about him being inexperienced, she just needed him. The fact that he was innocent and untouched by anyone made her excited. _I love that he's all mine to dirty up and corrupt with my desire._

"Step one; take off your scarf and shirt, and I'll take of my dress."

He hesitated at first like he didn't hear her, but then quickly obliged when she began to unzip and step out of her dress. She followed with removing her shoes and meanwhile he stared at her, mouth slightly ajar in amazement at the view he had of her. He saw that she was wearing her red and pink lingerie that complemented her figure perfectly.

"My…Fucking… God… Luce…Do you wear that all of the time?!" He could barely contain the desire in his voice.

"No, just when it's a special occasion." She winked at him and walked over to him. She wanted to finish undressing him herself. She was dying to witness the view of his manhood in all of its erotic glory. She clutched his pants at the waistband, unbuttoned it, and undid the zipper. She then pulled them down his legs all the way to the floor, while she grazed the sides of his hips and legs with her hands.

He let out a small groan and shivered at her touch near his sensitive area. She pushed him gently on his chest so that he would sit down on the armchair behind him. She turned around revealing the thong she was wearing, knowing that he had not seen it yet. He let out a groan and she bent her knees so that she hovered above his lap. She wanted to make him burn up with his desire so that he wouldn't think twice about not giving in to her advances.

She began to grind herself on top of his cock, which was only covered by his underwear, sending waves of electric pleasure throughout both of their bodies. Her sex clenched tight, and she could feel herself getting wet with desire. He moaned louder than before.

"Uuunnhh! Lucy this is torturous!"

He was throbbing with need, _there is no going back now._ He placed a hand on one of her hips and the other went for one of her breasts. He massaged it making her moan while he sent kisses up and down her neck and upper back. After a minute he grew impatient and unclasped her bra, tossing it like he did his shirt. He went back to playing with her breasts and found her pink, little buds. He gently pinched them and rolled his fingers around them, sending her into spasms of pleasure. By now they were both breathing heavily and Lucy decided that it was time to take things even further.

"Natsu, let's go over to the bed now."

She got up off of him, and he swept he off of her feet bridal style and placed her down on her bed. He kissed her lips gently while he lay on top of her, settling his hips between hers. He then began to grind himself onto her sex making her gasp and moan.

"Uuuunnnnhh."

"Do you like that Luce?"

"Yes…oh Natsu."

He stopped to take her thong off and take in the view of her. She was drenched with her own wetness, ready for him to enter her.

"Luce you're so beautiful."

She blushed at his words but thought that this moment could not have been more amorous. He leaned his face down just in front of her womanhood and slowly began to kiss her folds. He kissed her bundle of nerves, sending electricity from that spot and up to her head and throughout her body. Then he started to lick it.

"Oh!... Yes!... That feels amazing!"

"You're amazing babe." He looked up at her with a loving look in his eyes, only for it to morph into a devious one. He took one of his long, slender fingers and rubbed the inner folds of her sex. He teased her entrance for a moment, before he slowly slid it inside. Watching her reaction, he gradually moved his finger faster and deeper inside her, opening her up to him so that he wouldn't hurt her when he entered her with himself. He added a second finger easily increasing her pleasure.

"Hold on, I'm getting too close. I want to make you feel as good as you're making me feel."

She gave him a look full of desire and he withdrew his fingers. She pushed him down and pulled off his underpants in one fluid motion. What she saw next made her sex clench tight and she knew before long she would be literally dripping with her own arousal. His erection was tan, long and thick in diameter.

"You're so sexy Natsu, I can't wait to pleasure you."

She gripped him at the base of his shaft and he let out a deep, low growl. She pumped her hand up and down slowly at first, but then picked up speed. She used her thumb on her other hand to rub circles around the head of his cock, it slid effortlessly due to the amount of precum.

"Uunnhh...nnngghh…oh Lucy."

She bent down so that her mouth was mere inches from his aroused cock, all the while staring into his eyes with a devilish look. She licked him and he hissed with pleasure. She did so again a few more times before taking his whole head into her mouth.

"Gahh!...oh damn babe….unnngghhhh….I can't take it anymore, I need you now!"

She took him out of her mouth and smirked while he pushed himself on top of her. He kissed her heatedly and with ferocious passion. He grabbed a hold of himself and rubbed her clit with his head. She gasped and then moaned with every gentle rub. He aligned himself at her entrance and rubbed it a few times. He looked into her eyes to make sure he had complete approval, which he did. He slowly began to push into her while rubbing her nub with his thumb.

She was so turned on and dripping wet that she didn't register any pain as he broke the barrier that was her virginity. She could only moan and take in the sensation of having her sex filled up all the way with his hard cock. After being inside for a moment, he slowly began to thrust into her.

"Ooohhh…yeesss…that's sooo good…faster…please…natsu."

He picked up speed and pushed deeper a bit with each thrust. Both were moaning in unison and in time with the thrusting. He began to sweat, groped her creamy breasts and played with her nipples again. She moaned loudly barley able to contain her building desire. She could only dig her fists into her soft blanket at his actions.

He moved his attention from her nipples back down to her clit, making her wiggle her hips against him and pant harder. Sweat dripped off of him and onto her body, the sight of that just added to her desire. She was close he could tell, and he was not far behind her.

"Ooohhhh…Naaatsuu…I…want…you to…cum…in me."

Her sex clenched as it reached orgasm, hard. Her body twisted underneath him and she let out a deep, primal moan. He reached his peak at the same time she did. His thrusts became harder and deeper but slowed way down, as he pumped out his orgasm and seed within her. His moan was deep and long, it sounded like it came from the depths of his being.

He rolled the both of them on their sides so that they were spooning, his dwindling erection still inside her.

"Luce? How do you feel?" he asked her timidly somehow worried that she might have felt pain from losing her virginity.

"Amazing, that was better than I could have ever possibly imagined." She beamed at him with a slight blush across her cheeks.

"Good, I was worried that I might have hurt you."

"How could you have? You were so gentle and loving, it was perfect babe. How was it for you?" She wanted to know if he enjoyed it as much as she did.

"Like you said, amazing. I knew it was going to be exciting but I had no idea it would be this satisfying. I'm pretty sleepy now though haha, mind if I sleep here tonight?" He already knew her reply.

"No, I don't mind. I would love to spend the night cuddling and sleeping with you."

They pulled the blankets over them and cuddled affectionately until they drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

-Hello again! Sorry for taking a minute to write this chapter, I'll keep updating as quick as I can. Also, please help out with more comments! It is very much appreciated and I'll take your requests into consideration!

 **-Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Fairy Tail.

A Meal To Remember

Chapter 4

Natsu woke up first the next morning. He basked in the sensations of spooning Lucy's soft curves and inhaling her scent. It smelled like her usual scent of vanilla and strawberries, but mixed with a hint of his smoky cinnamon and patchouli smell. _I can't remember a time where I felt happier than right now. Lucy feels the same way towards me as I feel about her. She agreed to be with me romantically from now on, but does that mean I should act differently towards her? I think I should do my best to pick on her less and act more affectionate. I love her even if we aren't ready to admit it to each other yet. I'm going to make sure that she is happy being with me, I don't know if I can handle losing her now._

She mumbled something in her sleep drawing his attention away from his thoughts. "uuuunnnnhhh…Naaattsssuuuu….".

The way she said his name was so slow that it almost sounded like she was moaning. This gave him an idea. He slowly moved away from her back as not to wake her, and sat at the end of the bed. He then began to slowly move her body from on her side, to where she was laying down on her back. He crawled under the covers and spread her legs apart, breathing in her concentrated womanly scent. He shuttered with pleasure at the smell of her, which alone could drive him mad with lust. He kissed her long and slowly around the area near her sex, then began to move towards her folds. After a minute he started to kiss her little pearl above her entrance, sensual and wet kisses that he treasured.

Lucy was still asleep and having a fantastic wet dream at that. Her adventure from the night before was replaying in her dream but with some more kinky foreplay involved. She was dressed in a slutty maid costume and he was dressed as rich businessman. She was refusing to do her job of cleaning, and she wanted punishment for her 'bad behavior'. He was giving her playful spanks while she was across his lap biting her finger at him seductively.

He continued to arouse her in her sleep by licking her clit and occasionally suckling on it. It grew plump with the increased blood flow to her nether region, and she was moist around her entrance. Natsu was so turned on by her visible arousal that he fought the urge to wake her up so he could have sex with her again. He continued his ministrations while she began to awake by moving her head and fluttering her eyes until they opened.

"Natsu? Oohhh…good god…Natsu!….uuuunnnnnhhhh…".

"Good morning Luce, I wanted to wake you up sweetly and show you how much I care".

Lucy felt like he worshipped her like a goddess. She loved how well he could pleasure her with just his lips and tongue. Little did he know, that she loved to rock his world just as much. She craved the feeling of his thick cock inside her again, it made her orgasms so much more intense than when she would masturbate.

"Come here you. I desperately want to show you how happy you make me."

"But I wanted to get you off without you worrying about me." He got out from under the covers and slightly pouted, but as he leaned up she could see his erection jutting out proudly. She shivered at the erotic sight and wanted it even more.

"What gets me off the best, is when I feel you inside me." She blushed but fought through it by giving him a sultry look. "I love feeling your…hard…thick…cock."

He blushed at her dirty words but was thrilled because he knew it was true. They had just experienced what it felt like to be with a person of the opposite sex. To him, it felt like he was finally complete.

She sat up, reached out and grabbed his arm, then pulled him to her for a passionate kiss. She gripped his manhood with her other hand and stroked it tantalizingly slow. She pushed him down, sat on top of him, and grinded her wet sex up and down his erection.

"nnnnhhhh….uuuuhhhhhh…" Natsu couldn't help the sounds she drew from him, his state of pure ecstasy was obvious.

She giggled seductively and then pushed him inside of her while she groaned in pleasure at the feeling of her sudden fullness. She was tight, wet and more than willing for release. She took control by holding his wrists above his head on the bed while she moved back and forth. She had a primitive urge to fuck him, make sure he knew that he was her man and that he belonged to her. Her eyes were dilated and she felt like a wild animal needing to be tamed.

He was shocked by her taking control and it turned him on immensely. _Who is this vixen and where is Lucy? Does she even know that I've had dreams about her doing this to me exactly? I want her to claim me so bad, but I haven't told her anything about what that is yet…all in good time._ "Damn Luce… I love this side of you."

He was gripping her hips, helping her keep her balance as she rode him. Her pale breasts bounced with every motion and the view was extremely erotic. His eyes would roll around to the back of his head every time her hot, wet sex engulfed his erection all the way. She found her g-spot with his cock and rode him intensely. All at once, her body shivered, her sex seized up, sending waves of pleasure washing all over her body, as her orgasm took her. They both moaned each other's names loudly as they climaxed together. She rode him until he told her that he was done cumming, she slid off of him and lay next to him, both panting hard.

"Man, I feel really weak now. Not that it's a bad thing, just really tired." Lucy could feel her womanhood was tight and sensitive from the recent activities. "I could really go for a nice relaxing bath right now."

"That sounds good, I'm starving so how's about I make us some breakfast while you go relax for a bit in the tub?" Natsu looked into her eyes and pushed some of her hair behind her ear. His lips were pulled upwards into a smile but not exposing any teeth. He wanted to take care of her, prove to her that he was a quality mate and that when the time was right, she could claim him if she wanted.

"Who are you and where is Natsu?" she chuckled at his sudden romantic behavior but smiled brightly at him with a loving gaze. She kissed him on the cheek, "Let's do that then, just please be careful not to burn down my apartment."

She chuckled again and shimmied out of the room towards the bathroom. Natsu stayed to watch her plump rear as it left and yelled out an, 'ok' at her once she was in the other room.

Natsu went into the kitchen and began making bacon, eggs and toast. This was the easiest meal for him to make, and he knew he couldn't possibly mess it up. While cooking, he focused on his thoughts and feelings, which were running wild.

 _First things first, I gotta tell Happy that we're together now. Then we should let everyone at the guild know too. Better to get that over with sooner than later, people are bound to have some extreme reactions to the news. I don't want this to be a secret that we hide from people until they find out. They will react even worst if we do that. Plus, I'm just so happy right now that I could tell the whole world! Lucy might not care for that, so I won't go that far. She's so wonderful I still can't believe that I'm finally with her after all of this time. I won't let anything bad happen to her. I just know that she's my future mate, I've felt that for a long time now. I just need to be patient for once, and she will realize it too. Then she will claim me, mark me as **hers** …and then I'll mark her, and we will belong to each other…forever._

Lucy enjoyed every second of her hot bath, and came out smelling like her lavender bubble bath and feeling as fresh as a daisy. She got dressed in a pale pink sundress that had a lilac colored ribbon around the waist and tied into a bow in the back. She was about to head into the kitchen where Natsu was, when she thought about sneaking up on him while his back was turned. She snickered mischievously and proceeded with slow, quiet footsteps hoping to be sneaky enough for his dragon ears to not hear. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear her coming.

She placed her hands over his eyes, "Guess who?" she asked playfully.

"Well it smells like and sounds like my girlfriend, except you smell more like lavender today than strawberries."

She removed her hands, so he turned around and held onto her waist while looking into her face, taking in all of her beautiful features.

"How did I get so lucky Luce?" He almost whispered this. "You know you could do better than me, are you sure this is what you want? You better tell me know because I'm already falling in love with you."

She was shocked by his sudden lack of confidence in himself and was caught completely off guard. "Natsu, there isn't anyone else that I've ever had eyes for but you. Yes I'm positive that I want you, you're my best friend and you always protect me. I couldn't ask for anyone better to love than you." She smiled reassuringly at him and gave him a tender hug.

"Thanks Luce, I just needed to hear how you felt about all of this. It's happened so fast and I felt like we barely even talked to each other about it."

"I know, I feel that way about it too, I can just read your emotions on your face so well that I knew how you were feeling about me. I love that about you."

Natsu plated up their food and sat it down on the table. Lucy was hungrier than she realized. They both ate their meals in record timing, hardly saying a word. Once they were done, they made plans for the day. Natsu needed a shower and a change of clothes at his house, and then they would head for the guild. On the way to Natsu's they discussed how to tell people the big news.

"Happy is going to be over the moon, he loves you so much Lucy. That's why he picks on you so much, even more than I did". He was smiling huge at her.

"Yeah I know I just want him to get the bragging over with quickly. He's going to say that he's known for years and was right about it and that it's about time." She frowned slightly at the thought of Happy's incessant bragging.

Once they got to Natsu and Happy's place, Natsu gave the blue exceed the news.

"Happy…Lucy and I are a couple now." Both of them blushed at the verbal confession to someone other than themselves.

"YAY! I'm so happy for you guys! You know that I've always known about you two! I love you both so much and I'm just glad that you can finally be happy together!"

Natsu and Lucy laughed at the excited little exceed, surprised by his sweet reaction. Happy was flying around in circles, and then came to each of them to give them hugs.

"We're going to the guild in a bit to tell everyone else, you were the first one to know little buddy!" Natsu hugged his friend extra tight then took off down the hallway to quickly shower and change out of his dress clothes from the night before.

Alone with Happy, Lucy felt a bit awkward. _Oh crap, what do I say to Happy now? I know nothing has changed…well except for the fact that I've seen Natsu's fine ass self, naked for the past few hours. Ahh! Don't think about how sexy he must look in the shower either…with water dripping down his muscles…ah! I've gotta stop it!_

"So Lucy? How much do you care for Natsu? I know you guys have been best friends for a long time, but how do you feel now that you're a couple?" Happy was indeed curious but also had a serious look in his eye. "I don't want you to break his heart, if you do he might forgive you, but I never will!" Tears began to swell in his eyes.

"Happy, don't worry about that. I would never do that to Natsu, I care about him too much to leave or hurt him. I've waited so long to be with him…I'm going to do everything I can to keep him by my side."

Happy's tears ceased at her honest words, he wiped them away and leapt up to give her another hug. "I knew you would say that. I just have to look out for him, he's never had a girlfriend before." He chuckled then changed the subject to how everyone else at the guild would react to the news.

Meanwhile in the shower, Natsu heard their whole conversation. He was relieved that Happy had been comforted and that she was just as scared of him leaving, as he was of her leaving. After he changed into his usual outfit, which consisted of white pants and his black vest, he ran out into the living room grabbed Lucy's hand and headed for the guild.

Happy agreed to not tease the two about their new relationship in return for lots of fish. The couple took a deep breath, while holding each other's hand, and opened the wooden double doors to the guild. It felt like every head turned towards them and that every mouth opened in shock, at the sight of them entering holding hands. They walked over to where the rest of their group was sitting at, eating breakfast. Erza watched them walk over and struggled not to choke on her food, Grey was simply oblivious to anything unordinary.

"You two look different…anything you want to tell us?" She had a curious look and an eyebrow raised, wanting to have her suspicions confirmed by them.

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other smiling. Since Natsu told happy earlier, it was only fair for Lucy to tell Erza, they planned on it on the way over to the guild.

"Well… Natsu and I are a couple now, as of yesterday." Lucy couldn't help the blush that formed on her cheeks. Admitting something so personal was slightly embarrassing.

"Finally! I was wondering when you two were going to confess your feelings to one another. Congratulations you two! Don't worry, when we go on missions together you two can share a tent together and such, I won't put a stop to anything you decide to do. However I might have to insist that you two set up your own campsite away from ours…just to ensure complete privacy." With this last statement she flushed a color resembling her hair but kept her face serious."

"Yeah what she said, congrats guys." Grey kept his usual aloof tone intact even though his face held a small smile, revealing his true fondness for his two friends.

The new couple had just sat down, when another curious person ambushed them, this time it was Mirajane.

"I heard everything! Oh I can't believe it's finally happened! I'm so happy for you both! I love you guys!" She was bear hugging both of their necks and crying tears of joy. Her matchmaking dream had come true. "I actually have a job picked out for your team if you are interested."

She gave the paper over to Erza who described what type of job it was. The owner of a magical item museum was hiring mages to protect a powerful, sacred item called the Crystal Orb. It once belonged to a cult of people who viewed it as sacred due to its power. They had long since been disbanded, but some of their descendants have occasionally tried to steal it back. They all agreed that they would meet at the train station tomorrow morning to leave for the museum.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Lucy waved her goodbyes with one hand and Natsu was still holding onto the other. They agreed to leave the awkwardness of the guild and to spend some time alone together before their mission the next day. Happy saw them leave and decided that he would spend his time trying to woo his beloved Carla.


	5. Chapter 5

-Sorry for taking a minute to write this chapter, it's longer than I thought it would be but I'm quite pleased with it. I'll keep updating as quick as I can. Sorry ahead of time for the cliffhanger at the end of this chapter, it's just letting you know that more Lemony-ness is coming up! Thanks again for the reviews and keep em coming!

 **-Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Fairy Tail.

A Meal To Remember

Chapter 5

"Well what do you feel like doing for the rest of the day Luce?" They were walking away from their guild, still holding hands.

"I'm feeling kinda hungry…Want to grab a bite to eat?" Knowing Natsu could never turn down food when it was mentioned.

"Hell yeah! Now that you mentioned it, I'm feeling hungry too!" He was giving her that ginormous, charming smile of his that showed all of his white teeth, especially his sharp canines. Every since they became a couple, whenever she saw them, she had the urge to lick, taste and feel them on her skin.

He picked up their connected hands, and kissed the top of hers. "I'll make you a deal Lucy..." He said with a low, deep voice. His eyes were narrowed, dark and dilated like he had a devious thought in his mind. "We will do whatever you want for the rest of today…but in return, I get to spend the night with you again.

She loved the gaze he was giving her, she felt like she was about to be the meal he was so excited about devouring. Her mind went through all of the possibilities of things they could do to each other once alone and back at her place. She could feel her lower stomach heating up at her thoughts and she knew she was getting turned on.

Natsu looked into her eyes and breathed deeply, inhaling her scent and enjoying the smell of her arousal. He chuckled lightly, "I'll take that as a yes."

They decided to eat at a little bistro, and sat at a table outside enjoying the afternoon. They each ordered chicken sandwiches and homemade chips to go with them. They ate quickly and talked about the mission they were about to go on. Natsu insisted on paying for their meals, which Lucy tried to talk him out of, and he told her that if she wanted to spend her money that badly that they could go shopping.

"Ok fine, but don't think that you have to pay for every meal we eat together from now on, that's not fair to you. A good girlfriend helps pay for things too. She was pouting a bit and he should have known that she was going to be a bit stubborn about these kinds of things.

"OK, if that's how you feel about it, then we will take turns unless I'm treating you to a dinner date. Don't worry you can treat me out to dinner dates too." He leaned in, lips mere inches from each other. "Sound fair?" Before she could answer he leaned in for a long, gentle kiss. It was so innocent, sweet and made her heart flutter.

"Hmmm, yeah that sounds fair." Lucy said dreamily at the man she was beginning to fall for every second they spent alone together.

They walked down the streets of Magnolia and stopped by an accessory shop for Lucy to enjoy. As soon as they were inside, she let go of his hand and began digging into baskets of necklaces, which were all arranged by shades of color. There were little display stands that held the bracelets and others that held earrings, and the rings were on little fake display fingers attached to display hands.

While she was preoccupied, Natsu began looking for something special to buy and surprise her with later. He felt lost just looking at all of the tiny baskets filled with color. He decided to ask the sales clerk for some help.

"Do you have anything like a silver necklace with a pendant?"

"Yes we do, right this way." The small female sales clerk led him to a side of the store that Lucy hadn't seen yet and she pointed out where that category of necklace was located.

He looked through a basket containing silver pendant necklaces. Towards the bottom he found the perfect one. It had a sterling silver chain with the outline of a silver lantern hanging down the middle of it. Inside of the lantern there was a flame made out of rose gold. He quickly purchased it and hid the box it came in, in the pocket of his pants.

Lucy decided to buy a matching set of silver key earrings that had a cute charm bracelet to go with it. All of the tiny keys had hearts outlined in the handles of them. On the way out of the shop, Natsu asked Lucy if there was anywhere else she wanted to go.

"I thought about stopping by the grocery store to pick up some stuff for dinner. Since you're staying the night again, we could make dinner together." She blushed and turned her head a little embarrassed, but Natsu reached out for her chin and turned her head gently to look at him. His dark green emerald eyes stared into her chocolate brown ones with intense affection.

"That sounds great Luce, I don't think we've ever cooked together before." He released her chin, held her hand and smiled at her. He began to plan on when he would give her the necklace. _Should I do it at dinner… maybe after dinner? When would be the best time? I really want to tell her how much she means to me when I give it to her._

They arrived at the grocery store and picked out the ingredients to make a stir-fry. Then they discussed what they should have for dessert.

"Ooh how about we get stuff to make hot fudge Sundays?!" Lucy clasped her hands together in excitement at her idea. She was beaming with happiness and she looked like a ray of sunshine to Natsu.

"Sounds yummy, let's do it!" He ran and grabbed the Neapolitan ice cream and cherries, while she grabbed the hot fudge and the whipped cream to go with it.

They hurried to Lucy's home and put away the food and dessert items. The whole walk home, Natsu's mind kept wondering away from his light conversation with Lucy, and instead thought about all of the important things that he needed to tell her. _I don't want to scare her but I need to tell her about claiming and mating, so she knows how serious I am about us._

"Luce? I feel like I need to tell you something… something important…about me."

Lucy was confused but also curious about what it was that she didn't know about Natsu. So she sad down on the couch and told him to join her to talk.

He obliged and began to tell her about the dragon slayer mating process. "Well, dragon slayers are kinda different in romantic relationships than your average person. They usually don't even think about love or relationships until someone really gets their interest on multiple levels. They will only pursue someone if they truly believe that they are soul mate material.

He paused briefly to take a deep breath before continuing. "Dragons and slayers are only interested in mates for life, because when their mate dies, so do they. The connection between them is so strong that the other passes due to sheer grief. When a dragon slayer feels like they have found their significant other, their true soul mate, they forge this powerful connection by claiming and mating them.

Lucy just looked at him while he spoke. She knew that this was extremely important by the seriousness in his eyes. He only ever looked that serious when trying to defeat a foe, minus the anger.

He continued, dying to get to the point. "A slayer claims his mate by biting them on the neck so that their saliva mixes with their mate's blood. This process can be made painless and even extremely pleasurable, based on the bond between them and the amount of intimacy when the bite takes place. The actual mating can happen anytime after that, even many years after, and it is usually when the pair decide to try to have children."

Both of them flushed deep red at the thought of this, especially Natsu who wanted to make Lucy his mate and have her children.

"The claiming process is even more serious to dragon slayers than marriage is. This is because it makes the person their mate…forever. You can only have one for all of your life. You are forever connected to them and the bond lasts until death. That being said… I love you Lucy… would you consider being my mate?

Natsu was worried about how he proposed this to Lucy. It definitely wasn't the smoothest way to deliver this kind of information. But he told her everything that she needed to know and told her how he felt about her.

She was beginning to tear up. She loved him too very dearly and for a long time now. This was a huge step in their relationship and she was nervous. She knew in her heart that if he was serious about this, than he must love her as much as she loved him.

"I love you too Natsu… I would love to be your one and only mate."

They immediately embraced and began kissing each other's lips with hot, searing kisses. It soon morphed into a full-blown make out session with dancing tongues and soft moans. They pulled apart to breathe and Natsu took the back of her head with his hand, and brought her forehead down to meet his. Both closed their eyes and enjoyed the sweet moment. Natsu's stomach growled, making Lucy laugh.

"I guess we better go make dinner now then huh?"

She pranced into the kitchen, Natsu hot on her heels eager to help so that they could get back to business afterwards. She then put on her peach colored cooking apron, which had tiny red hearts on it with a red ribbon to tie it with. She had one for Natsu too which looked like a galaxy with the constellations on it.

"That one is my favorite so try not to stain it, if you can help it." She chuckled at his sheepish look, both of them knowing that he was usually messy.

They began the prep work quickly and were cooking in no time. While she stirred the last of the food on the stove, Natsu couldn't help himself and hugged her around the waist.

"Have I ever told you that you're the best cook I know?"

"Hahaha, no I don't believe you have. You could be a good cook too if you wouldn't burn up everything by trying to cook with your magic." She turned around and smiled at him still clinging onto her waist. She could have sworn that she heard him purring.

When dinner was ready, they sat down at Lucy's kitchen table and started eating. Lucy was replaying over in her head, the serious conversation that they had earlier on the couch. " _I love you Lucy… would you consider being my mate?" Natsu wants to be mine for the rest of our lives…I can't believe this has finally happened. I've known for years now that I never wanted to leave his side, and now I know I'll never have to._

He interrupted her thoughts, "Lucy I have something I want to give you." He reached into the pocket on his pants and pulled out a tiny, red, velvet box. She gasped at the sight of it. "Think of it as my version of an engagement ring." He beamed at her. "Don't worry I know you still want a traditional wedding and engagement ring, so I'll get you those things too…soon." He blushed and couldn't contain the joy in his eyes as he spoke. He opened the box to show her the necklace inside.

"Oh Natsu! It's so beautiful, I absolutely love it!" She took the box from him and took the pendant necklace out. He got up to help her put it on. "I'm guessing this is what you were up to while I was shopping in that jewelry shop."

"Yeah you got me there." He chuckled. "It reminds me of us, I'm the flame obviously and you are the lantern that keeps me contained. I tend to get too emotional and not think before I act, which can cause more harm than good. But you're always there when I need you to hold me and calm me down. You're the only person who can do that, and I need you to do that for me Luce." He was holding her hands in his and looking in her eyes with deep sincerity.

"Natsu, you know that I need you as much as you need me right? You're always there to protect me from any and everything. I always feel so safe when you're near me. I need you to always protect me. I'm a fairy tail princess and you're my protective dragon."

"Wouldn't dream of doing anything else Luce."

"God I freaking love you so much." She grabbed the sides of his head and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Her tongue traced the seam of his lips, and he opened his mouth willingly. He then found her tongue with his and began to twist his around hers. She moaned into his mouth, turning him on even more. She was also grabbing into his salmon locks now. He explored her mouth with his tongue dominating their kiss. A second later they broke apart gasping for air.

"Natsu…make me your mate…tonight."

With that he picked her up bridal style, took her into her bedroom and over to her bed. He placed her down and crawled on top of her. He kissed her neck tenderly while he removed his scarf, shirt and then her dress. He slowly built up the passion between them by sensually stroking her neck, collarbone and then down to her breasts. He pinched her nipples gently through her bra and rubbed them, each one at a time. She moaned louder this time and could feel the heat building in her lower stomach.

He started licking and sucking on her nipples taking his time and enjoying how it teased her so. She looked into his face with longing, and no words were needed between them. He knew what she wanted him to do. He took off his pants, proudly letting his still-clothed erection out for her to see. She stared at his pitched tent with hungry eyes, she loved how just the sight of it made her wet. He took off her bra and tenderly massaged her breasts while slowly rubbing his erection between her thighs.

"Enough teasing Natsu, let me touch you."

He threw his underwear across the room and lay down beside her with his head near her womanhood. She sat up, gripped his cock with one hand and leisurely began to stroke him, enjoying the feel of his soft skin and warm girth. He softly moaned in pleasure, then stroked at her pearl above her entrance tantalizingly slow. She moaned in response to the sudden sensation, and softly massaged his testicles with her free hand. She enjoyed the feel of them and enjoyed his response even more.

"Unnnnhhhhhh." His eyes closed for a second, surprised by this new enjoyable sensation.

He pulled her panties off in a flash and kissed her womanhood all over, taking in its beauty. He started kissing her clit, each one becoming wetter and hungrier for more. She moaned in pleasure, this is what she enjoyed the most. He had a natural talent for teasing and pleasuring her pearl. It didn't take long before both of them were moist with desire. Natsu nipped at her inner thigh making her jump a bit. He sat up, and she let go of him. He moved to bring his face to his lover's.

"I'm ready to make you mine…" He licked the side of her neck sending chills up and down her spine. "Are you ready to belong to me Luce?" His eyes were golden and his pupils looked reptilian. His canines, which were already longer than most peoples, were huge now. He looked sexy but dangerous, like a powerful dragon about to eat the meal of its lifetime. She felt dominant knowing that she had tamed this powerful beast of a man, and that turned her on more.

"Only if you can handle belonging to me as well…Natsu."

He grinned devilishly and sent kisses along her jaw and neck. He licked at it for a bit before he suddenly bit down on her neck right below her ear. He felt her warm blood rush into his mouth and it tasted like her smell of vanilla and strawberries. She gave off a deep guttural moan, almost like she did when she came, and it was immensely pleasurable. He released his mouth from her and licked up the blood as it quickly closed up, due to his magic saliva.

She desperately needed him inside her after that, so she grabbed his cock and pushed him into her folds. Both hissed in pleasure and he began do pump into her slow, and as deep as he could. She rubbed her clit while he held onto her ass and lifted her up so he could get deeper. His movements picked up pace and she used her free hand to tweak one of her nipples. It didn't take long for them to reach their peaks.

Lucy's sex clenched up and then released hard, sending electricity and spasms through her entire being. At the same time, Natsu's whole body felt like it was on fire to him, all at once he shuddered and released his orgasm into her.

"Uuuunnnhhhhhhh!"

They panted and laid next to each other in pure bliss, while trying to catch their breaths.

Lucy's heart was on fire with happiness, she had her mate now and their connection was unique and special. _I wish that I could just marry him tomorrow, too bad that we have a mission to go on, otherwise we could just lie around and fuck all day long._ She smiled and chuckled at the perverted thought. _Man is he good at fucking me_.

"Hey I heard that. You know I would love nothing more than to do that tomorrow, but sadly we already said that we'd go. He pouted, he really liked the idea of having sex all day long.

"What? How did you hear that?" She had a shocked look on her face. _I know I thought that, I did not say that out loud._

 _"I doesn't matter anymore Luce, our connection is so strong that we can hear each other's thoughts now. Well within a certain range anyway, if we're too far apart than we won't be able to."_

 _"Really? Damn that's pretty awesome haha. What do you want to do now Mate?_ She beamed up at him and he beamed right back.

 _"Let's go clean up our mess from dinner and then have dessert. How's that sound?"_

 _"Sounds perfect."_ The got up, still completely nude except for Lucy's necklace, and went into the kitchen.

They washed and dried the dishes together not caring at all about their nudity. In fact it only made the chore more fun and sexy. They played and splashed in the soapy water, while taking turns staring at each other's bodies. When they were done they made their desserts and took them into the living room. Lucy threw a blanket over the couch to keep it from getting dirty with their nakedness or any Sunday spills they might make.

They sat down, put on a romantic movie on the TV lacrima and enjoyed their dessert. Natsu finished his first and rubbed his stomach, covered in chiseled abs, in satisfaction. She watched him, not even realizing that she was sucking on her spoon suggestively.

 _Damn I'm lucky to have him, he so incredibly sexy and he acts like he doesn't even know it._

"Oh I know it Lucy, but only because you can't get enough of me." He chuckled and she blushed already forgetting that he could hear her thoughts. "Relax, you will be able to control what you do and don't want me to hear before too long. It's just really strong at first."

 _"Are you sure it's not you who can't get enough of me?"_ She winked at him and noticed that he was staring at her chest with lust in his eyes. A delightfully devious idea popped into her head as she looked down and realized that some whipped cream had fallen off of her spoon and onto her breast.


	6. Chapter 6

-Thanks again for the reviews and keep them coming! I know this is a lemon heavy chapter but, i'll be soon getting into their mission so there won't be much time for fondling ;)

 **-Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Fairy Tail.

A Meal To Remember

Chapter 6

Lucy jumped up and ran into the kitchen grabbing the whipped cream can. She sauntered into the living rom towards the couch where Natsu was sitting and watching her with wild eyes. She felt untamed and lustful, in spite of her recent world shattering orgasm.

"I still have to claim my mate." She stated with a raspy voice and lust in her eyes. She straddled his hips with hers. "You're about to become my dessert Natsu…I hope you're ready." She winked at him and sprayed a bit of whipped cream over one of his pectoral muscles.

He shuddered at the sudden wet coldness but gazed into her eyes and let out a deep provocative growl, indicating that he was more than willing to let her claim him this time. She licked it up slow, indulging in the pleasure of his hard muscle over smooth skin.

She didn't know how she suddenly knew this information, but she knew that she had to bite him deep enough to draw blood, like he did to her, in order to claim him properly. She assumed it was due to her own bite mark, which transferred some of his magic to her.

She squirted some cream on his lower lip and bent down to lick it off. He beat her to it, licked it off himself and managed to lick her tongue as it reached his. She retaliated by biting his lower lip seductively and gently pulling on it as they locked gazes. She playfully growled at him, which turned him on immensely. He loved how she was turning into a wild she-dragon for him since her claiming, acting like she was in heat for him and growling. _All I want her to do now is horde me away and get possessive over me, like I feel like doing to her._

Lucy made a long trail of whipped cream that began at his jaw and stopped at his collarbone. She licked it up as slow as possible, while he groaned in pleasure at her teasing. She worked her way down his naked body, taking pleasure in every single lick over his hard abs and getting more turned on. By now his arousal was easy to see, he loved how stimulated Lucy could make him feel.

Lucy felt it against her breasts as she continued her ministrations on his abdomen and she thoroughly enjoyed making his dick rise to the occasion. She felt like a powerful seductress whenever she got him aroused. She looked deep into his eyes with a look of desire, only to see the same look reflected back at her. She kept their gazes locked, while she made a trail of cream from one of his hip creases, down along the top of his shaft and ending at the tip. She kept her eyes locked with his, while she continued to explore his firm body with her tongue.

"Uuuhhhh… oh Luce…damn babe." Natsu was in heaven, Lucy was creative with expressing her sexuality and he knew that meant that she was enjoying herself as much as he was.

She put the can down on the floor having decided that they both had enough teasing, and she wrapped her lips around the head of his dick. She sucked gently, and then alternated with kisses and licks. She then started to bob up and down his shaft, slowly at first then with increasing speed. She would pause for small breaks to take a deep breath, where she would just focus on his head again. She nibbled gently using her teeth between licks, driving him wild.

"Unnhhh…that's incredible…unh please don't stop…"

She pleasured his member until it was a light shade of pinkish purple, indicating that he was at the peak of his excitability. She knew that this was the moment to make her move. She lifted herself up and gently slid his manhood inside of her wet sex. Both of them groaned in satisfaction at the sudden warmth they felt, being in close contact with each other's heated cores.

She began to grind into him, sliding him in and out at a sensual, slow pace. She breathed onto his neck in the same spot, where on her, he had marked her. He could see her mark on the side of her neck that was closest to his face. Seeing it for the first time since he gave it to her sent him into a frenzy. He grabbed her hips and helped her move faster by lifting her up and down his shaft. He then began licking her mark sending waves of heat and intense pleasure throughout her body.

She couldn't control herself anymore. Her newly discovered, primitive sexual drive took over her and she bit him deep and hard on his neck. She felt the warm blood in her mouth but it didn't taste iron-y or metallic in any way. Instead it tasted like Natsu, smoky cinnamon and patchouli.

"Uuunnhhhhh…that's it my mate, bite me hard and deep…claim me." His voice was raspy and deep.

She relished in the taste and licked at the bite mark, making it heal up almost instantly. She could still smell it strongly being that close to it and the scent aroused her.

Both of them were nearing their climatic peaks, shaking with built up pleasure. All at once, they shuddered and cried out each other's names, while Natsu pumped out his release into her. She collapsed on top of him and they lay there for almost a half hour, collecting their breaths and enjoying the feel of pure bliss just being with each other. Lucy truly felt like she had become one with her dragon slayer, and knew that she could never be without him. After a while, Natsu spoke first.

"Hey Luce? Have you checked out your mark yet?"

It was only then did she stop to consider what it would even look like. She hoped it wouldn't look rugged and torn like most scars did once the scar tissue healed. She got up and went into her bathroom. She gasped and put her hands over her mouth in surprise at what she saw. The bite had the exact shape of Natsu's teeth but it looked smooth unlike scar tissue did. It looked like an imprint more than a scar. The skin in between the sets of teeth, were the same color as his flames and were in the shape of it as well. It looked like a tattoo that she had gotten.

"Oh my goodness…it's beautiful!" She loved it and what it represented; her unique and strong bond with her mate.

"I'm glad that you don't dislike it." He chuckled. "It would have been a shame if you didn't enjoy how it looked on you." He wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her. He lent in close to her mark, closed his eyes and inhaled deep. When he opened his eyes they were gold and reptilian for a second before returning normal again.

"What does your mark look like?" She turned around in his arms and placed a hand on his cheek. She moved his head to the side where she could see the side of his neck where she had bitten him. She could see her two sets of teeth imprinted into his skin, the same way that his were on her. In between them she could see gold color beginning to form in the shape of a key. _His is newer than mine so it might take a while before it's completely formed._

 _It won't take long it will be done in an hour or so._ He thought this and she heard it, making her remember their new power of telepathy with one another.

 _It's starting to get late babe and we have a job early in the morning. We should go ahead and pack our things._ She looked into his face while thinking and he nodded in agreement, even though he had a look of discontent to go with it.

They quickly got dressed and began discussing what they would need. Lucy went through her clothes and began packing, while Natsu ran home to get his things together and bring them back to Lucy's. She had just finished packing when he returned with his backpack and with Happy following close behind.

"We've got everything we need for the mission tomorrow!" Natsu exclaimed as they jumped through the window into Lucy's living room.

"Aye sir!" Happy saluted. He was clearly excited to be spending some time with his two favorite people after all the time they had been away from him. He flew into Lucy, giving her a hug.

"Well we have to be at the train station bright and early tomorrow, so we should get some shut eye." Lucy stated.

 _Luce, we might want to bathe first…we probably smell like sex and I'm still kinda sticky from 'dessert' hehe._ Natsu chuckled out loud at his thought, and Happy looked at him with curiosity. Lucy had an embarrassed look on her face at the realization and blushed.

"I'm going to go shower before bed…Natsu? Do you want to come join me?" She wondered if Happy would find it odd but probably not. They did everything together before they were a couple besides bathe, and he knew that they were together now.

"Sure, why waste water when there's enough room for both of us?" He smiled at her.

"Ok ill go get it running and grab some towels." She headed into the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

Natsu turned to Happy. "Did you see her mark? She's officially my mate now Happy." He beamed at his blue friend who was like a little brother to him.

Happy beamed right back at him knowing how special and important this was to Natsu. "I'm so happy for you guys. Does this mean that I have to get you two a present like people do at weddings?"

Natsu chuckled, "No, she's still going to get her engagement ring and wedding, just wait till then little buddy."

"Aye sir." He said his catchphrase quieter than usual so Lucy wouldn't hear.

Natsu made his way to the bathroom. He still loved seeing Lucy naked even though he lost track of how many times he had by now. He was too tired to do anything provocative or sexual to her, not to mention they weren't alone. She was already in the shower when he walked in, he could see her curvaceous figure as a shadow behind the curtain. He stripped off his clothes and pulled back the curtain a fourth of the way, stepping in.

 _Glad you decided to join me…I had been longing to pamper my mate."_ She purred the words in his head, sending warmth into his heart at her caring words. She had a talent with making her words sound sexy, even though the meaning of them was loving in nature. She had a soapy washcloth in her hand. _Turn around and let me wash your back, then you can do me when I'm satisfied._

He obliged and she began to scrub his back. He purred like a cat at her gentle and affectionate touch. He loved how much she cared for him. She was like a drug that he was addicted to. _You know that I love you, don't you Lucy?_

 _Of course I do Natsu, and I love you the same…that's why I wanted to become your mate._ Her heart fluttered every time she heard him say those words. _Turn around I want to wash your front too._

He again turned and looked into her eyes while she washed and pampered him, making him feel like royalty. When she got near his penis she felt warm in her loins just looking at it resting, she knew it had potential. She wanted him again even though she was exhausted from their earlier activities. She simply gave it a gentle kiss on the tip before washing it and continuing down his legs. She washed every inch of her mate, even his feet, even though he protested. He didn't want her to feel like she had to worship his body, even though he definitely worshipped hers.

 _Ok I'm done now it's your turn._ She stood up and gave him the washcloth after dispensing more soap on it.

He began the same way that she did, starting with her back. Then she turned and he washed her front starting with her neck and going down. When he got to her breasts he couldn't help but kiss each nipple, before washing them. Before long he was just above her womanhood, and he could smell her desire and heat building up form their sensual bathing.

 _Damn Luce…how can you be getting horny again? Have I not satisfied you enough today?_ He chuckled and lifted one of her legs up, supporting it with his hand. He tenderly licked at her clit.

"Mmmmmnnnnn." _I know I shouldn't be…but I can't help it. I love you so much…and every time I feel, see or smell you…I just need you._

 _I feel the same way babe, don't you worry…I'll take care of my mate's needs._ He slid one of his long fingers into her already wet sex and she gently moaned. He continued to give her what she wanted, suckling and licking her bundle of nerves while slowly fingering her special spot inside her.

"Uuunnnhhhh." She moaned again but louder this time.

He placed his other hand over her mouth. _I'll have to help you cover up your moans so you aren't heard._

She placed one hand over his to keep it there and the other into his hair. It was sexier that they had to be quiet even though she didn't know why. He added a second finger increasing her pleasure, and began pumping faster. Soon she was bucking against his hand and making her clit move around on his tongue. Her muscles clenched up and then her release overtook her. She shuddered and moaned loudly into their hands, and he slowed his services to a stop. He got up and kissed her deeply with passion at being able to please his mate so much.

She was completely drained of energy but she wanted to pleasure him as well. Without words, she got down on her knees, seized his hard on and began to kiss and lick it with passion. She absolutely loved his dick, it was perfect and nice to look at. She stroked him as she pleasured his head, stoking the fire of desire inside him. It wasn't long before he was panting hard and on the edge of release.

 _Uuunnh…I'm about to cum._

She knew he wouldn't have much seed left inside him after all of the fun they had that day. So she decided to do something different and hoped he would find it extremely sexy. He came in her mouth and she pumped and sucked until he was finished. Then she locked gazes with him and swallowed. When she stood up he ravished her mouth with kisses.

 _Damn that was hot…you never cease to amaze me._

She smiled at him, and washed her hair. They washed their bodies again and finished showering. Both got out and put on clothes to sleep in. Lucy wore a big, soft sleep shirt with some satin underwear while Natsu only put on his boxers. He was a naturally hot sleeper after all.

Happy had already fallen asleep on top of a pillow at the foot of the bed. The couple climbed into bed carefully as to not wake up the little cat. They spooned and were asleep in not time, both with tranquil smiles on their faces.

 **-Author's Note:** Well, what do you guys think? Has their budding relationship met your expectations? Let me know what you think and how you feel about things with a review!


	7. Chapter 7

**-A.N.:** Sorry about the lack of sexy-ness in this chapter but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

 **-Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Fairy Tail.

A Meal To Remember

Chapter 7

They woke up the next morning to the sound of Lucy's alarm clock lacrima blaring. They got up quickly and got dressed. Lucy stated that she would make a quick breakfast of cereal with toast and jam, if Natsu would gather up their things. They ate hastily so as not to be late to the train station for their mission. There was no need to upset Erza with being tardy.

They walked to the station, hand in hand, with Natsu carrying his luggage on his back and Lucy pulling hers along with her other hand. Happy flew around them while talking excitedly about the mission.

"Natsu you better be careful in the museum, if you destroy anything Lucy wont get her rent money!" He was teasing Natsu seeing how happy and cheerful he had been since coupling up with Lucy.

"Don't worry Happy, I know he won't damage a thing. Because if he does…than I have other ways to punish him now." She gave Natsu a serious look and thought so that he could hear. _Like withholding sex or even better, teasing you and denying you any release heh heh._ She gave him a devious stare and he returned a doubtful look back at her.

 _Yeah-right Luce, I know you better than that. You love it as much as I do, you would cave and beg me to finish you off._ He chuckled at her.

 _Oh really? Well you better prepare yourself mate, because we are going to test your theory out the next chance we get._

 _Good, I'll look forward to that._ He smiled confidently. There was no way she could resist him, he would make sure of that.

They arrived at the station and immediately saw the redheaded equip mage along with the raven-haired ice make mage. Upon approaching, Erza yelled out to them enthusiastically.

"I hope you all are ready for this mission, it might take longer than you think."

"Oh yeah were definitely ready!" Lucy was eager for her and Natsu's first mission as a couple.

"Lucy what's that on your neck?" Erza questioned her with a wide-eyed look. "It looks like some kind of magic tattoo."

The couple blushed a bright red together knowing what the marks meant and how they got there. "Well…you see…" Lucy started to say but was cut off by Gray.

"Whoa! Flame brain got one too, ha! Did you guys get matching tattoos or something?" Grey had a smirk on his face and was standing with his arms crossed across his chest.

"That's not what they are ice prick! These are mating marks and it means that Lucy and me are mates! He was angry and glowering at Grey, for his ignorance and the way he spoke in a demeaning tone about the special connection between Lucy and him.

"Natsu! They don't understand the dragon mating ritual stuff! Don't get so defensive they don't know what it means. You had to tell me about it remember?" Lucy was an expert at calming him down to where he could think and act rationally. The necklace that he got her was a physical representation of the influence she had on him.

He looked at her soft expression, and then at her necklace he had gotten her. "Yeah you're right Luce, sorry."

"Mates!" Erza was blushing at the mere mention of sexual intimacy. She just stood there gaping at them in embarrassed confusion.

Gray didn't look much different. "Could you guys explain just a bit better? We don't need details, just what that means is all."

"In dragon terms, we agreed to be together forever…until death separates us. It's like a marriage bond but unbreakable. The marks are the physical aspect of our commitment to each other." Lucy explained as simply as she could.

"So you guys are married?!" Gray and Erza yelled out in unison. They were completely stunned at how fast the couple's relationship had developed.

"But…you guys only told us that you were together yesterday…" Erza trailed off with a sad look in her eyes.

"Well we had gotten together the evening before, but yes we told you as soon as we could. Natsu and I have always cared deeply for each other, and that's why things are moving so quick between us. Don't worry Erza, we are still planning on having a traditional wedding and I would love it if you would be one of my bridesmaids!" Lucy smiled at Erza trying to assure her that she would still be able to participate in her wedding.

"That sounds lovely, thank you Lucy. It would be an honor to serve you on your special day as a bridesmaid." Erza's face was serious but her eyes were thrilled.

"Guys we should probably board the train before it decides to leave us." Grey noticed that many people had boarded by now.

"(Gasp) You're right! Let's go everyone!" Erza commanded as she rushed towards the train, her guildmates following her.

They climbed aboard the train and found a compartment they would have to themselves. Erza and Grey sat on one side while the couple and Happy took the other. Natsu instantly went green and sickly as the train started to move. He leaned over and laid his head on Lucy's lap. She began stroking his face and hair, which she hoped would help soothe him a bit.

 _My poor mate, I hate that you get so sick like this on vehicles. Let me know what I can do to help you love._ She really wished there was a treatment for his motion sickness. Her expression was soft, sympathetic and she hated seeing the man she loved suffer so much on account of his condition.

 _Its ok Luce, you know how I get. Just keep petting my face and playing with my hair, doing that really helps and distracts me from the motion._ He barely managed a small smile at her before burying his face into her stomach.

Two and a half hours later they arrived at their destination. It was a bustling city named Pryden, and it featured many multiple story buildings. The group collected their things and got off of the train. Lucy was supporting Natsu's weight on one arm, while trying to carry their luggage with the other. A minute or two later, Natsu was back to his un-queasy self and was helping Lucy out by carrying all of their luggage.

Erza was leading the group into the shopping and restaurant district of Pryden. She turned around suddenly and addressed them, "I assumed you all would want to get some lunch before meeting with our client. We don't need our stomachs rumbling while we are trying to have a professional meeting and gather information on our mission".

"Heck yeah let's go!" Natsu never turned down food when it was mentioned and he fist pumped the air with enthusiasm.

Lucy just shook her head at him and smiled. _You're so predictable._ "I suppose I am getting a bit hungry too."

"Yeah that does sound pretty good about now." Grey agreed that food was the first thing that they should take care of.

"Very well, if you all don't mind there is a place I had in mind that I wanted to try while here. It's an exquisite little place and has a fair price." Her eyes beamed with the thought of trying out the tiny eatery.

They shortly arrived at a small family-owned restaurant called, The Olive Grove. They were seated quickly and before long had received their meals. About a half hour or so passed and they were ready to pay and start heading towards the museum.

Once there, a petite, blonde young woman welcomed them. "Hello! I'm Kristy and I run the front desk where people buy their tickets for the museum! Don't worry you all don't need them, as you will be considered part of our security staff while on your job for us. We are so glad that you're here! I'll go get Mr. Barlow and let him know that you're waiting for him." She instantly took off across the main room and entered a door that had a sign that read staff only.

The group waited for a couple of minutes before a short man with grey hair, a bald spot and glasses appeared.

"I'm Mr. Barlow, how do you do?" He gave a tiny bow with a hand in the air and the other across his waist. "I'm sure you all are eager to get down to business, so please follow me and we'll discuss the details in my office.

They followed him through the staff only door and down the hallway that was behind it. There was a door at the end of the hallway, with a sign that read museum director, which they followed the man through. Once inside, Mr. Barlow walked behind the desk in the small room and sat down in the chair that was there. He motioned for the group to sit in the remaining five chairs that had clearly been set up for them. Once seated, he spoke.

"The request that we made and sent out to your guild as you already know, states that we need you to protect the powerful magic item named the Crystal Orb. This is an ancient item and was once sacred to a dark cult of people called the Enigmas of Darkness. We gained possession of the item, long after the cult had been destroyed by a guild that realized their nefarious intentions. Not all of the members of this cult died in the incident however, and they raised their descendants in their corrupted beliefs. These people are the thieves that keep trying to steal the item from us."

"We plan on advertising that the Crystal Orb is being moved to a new display where it can be seen well. It will also be easier to steal it from its new location, which will tempt the thieves to make a move to take it. It is your mission to keep the orb safe and to attempt to track them down and discover their hideout. If you can do this, then we can finally put a stop to their activities, arrest them all and disband them permanently. You all will be paid the amount mentioned in the request despite weather you succeed or fail in discovering their hideout."

"We will go ahead and send out our advertisements to all of the newspapers in Pryden, they should be printed out tomorrow. You will need to report here tomorrow when the museum opens at noon. You will be part of the security staff and will be doing surveillance for anything suspicious until we close at five. After that, you will be staying overnight here to continue doing surveillance, as they will most likely strike then. I recommend that you take shifts watching so that you can get some sleep as well. Do you have any questions?"

"I don't believe we do, that was very thorough, thank you." Erza told Mr. Barlow as she got up from her chair. Everyone else did the same after her.

"I also recommend that you all stay at the nearby Apex Resort and Spa. It is quite exquisite and I can arrange for you all to have a discount. I know the owners personally." He took out a small plastic card with the resort's name on it and handed it to Erza, "Show this to the receptionist when you check in, and simply bring it back here tomorrow when I see you next."

"This is a most generous offer, thank you again." Erza was surprised by the man's kindness. She figured that these thieves were threatening to ruin his museum's business reputation and that he really needed their help. Little did she know, that she was exactly right.

The group reached the Apex Resort and Spa within minutes of leaving the museum. Gray and Erza each decided to get their own rooms, while Natsu and Lucy took a room for themselves. Happy asked if he could stay with either Gray or Erza due to the couple's excess of lovey-dovey behavior. Grey told him that it was fine for Happy to stay with him, and they left to go to the room. The rest of the group was eager to take a look at their rooms as well, so they departed ways.

When Natsu and Lucy got to the room they explored every inch of it in awe. It had pale coral wallpaper that was very close to the shade of Natsu's hair, but with more orange in it. The walls had art in wooden frames of romantic scenery, while the carpet was light brown and soft. They had a small balcony that had an incredible view of the rolling hills that surrounded Pryden. The bathroom was incredible; it had a huge garden bathtub, beautiful grey marble countertop and matching sink. They had a king-size bed, which was covered in deep red sheets with a print of golden flowers on them.

"Wow! This is the most romantic place I think I've ever seen!" Lucy was in admiration at the sight, she was holding Natsu's hands with her own and her eyes were sparkling.

"I still think that restaurant The Carmine Tulip, was more romantic, but…this is a close second." He studied her face before leaning in and giving her a heated, passionate kiss. Hands grabbed hair, lips molded into each other's and tongues teased, as they slowly backed each other up until they had reached the bed. They were panting by the time they had broken apart.

"Now… Luce… do you still want to test out our 'theory' from earlier today?"


	8. Chapter 8

**-A.N.:** Sorry for the long overdue update, I battled with a moment of un-inspiration. Don't worry I believe that I have found it again! Also, sorry if this chapt. gets corny when it's supposed to be fluffy and sweet. I seem to be struggling with the actual romance between them. Please please please review and give me pointers on how their relationship should move from this point. That is what I feel stuck on the most. Thank you and I hope you enjoy!=)

 **-Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Fairy Tail.

A Meal To Remember

Chapter 8

Natsu had a mischievous grin and a seductive look in his eye. He wanted to tease his mate into submission. He held onto her waist, kissed his way up and down her neck on the side where her mating mark was. Whenever he moved over it, he could smell her scent intensely and it turned him on more than he thought it should. He began to lick her mark and kiss it with slow, scorching passion. He loved how good she tasted on her mark, like vanilla and strawberries.

She moaned softly every time he did anything to her mark. It just felt penetratingly wonderful and erotic. She had no idea when they made their marks that they would have this kind of powerful sensation. She longed to make him melt with desire for her. She wanted nothing more than to tease him and for him to beg her for his satisfaction.

"If I remember correctly, it's you that has to try to withstand my erogenous teasing Natsu. Are you up for the challenge?" Her voice was breathy from him teasing her mark.

"Yeah give me what you got Luce, I can take it." He growled playfully at her and his eyes flashed gold with reptilian pupils for a brief second.

"Ok, you have to try to resist my teasing, and when… you're ready to cave, you just have to say please Lucy." With that, she pushed him down onto the bed and straddled him. She yanked off all of his clothes, and when she got to his scarf, she tied his hands up to the bedpost with it.

 _Mmmm I'm your sexy prisoner huh? I like where this is going._ He flashed a devilish grin hoping that she would take full advantage of him.

Her eyes were already filled with a sultry haze as all of her dirty fantasies came rushing to her mind. Here she had Natsu and his amazing body, unable to move or do as he wished. She could do so many things to him…

 _Now that you have me where you want me, what are you going to do first?_ He thought this and she heard it, along with his husky tone.

 _You are going to just have to wait and see because I'm not ruining the surprises._ She decided to start with giving him a tantalizing strip tease. She had worn her pink and red lingerie set under her clothes today, and knew that he definitely thought it was racy and sexy. She made sure to grope and touch her curves suggestively as she removed her clothes in front of him. He watched her stimulating performance with hungry eyes, and she ended her tease while still clothed in her lingerie.

She walked over to her luggage and shifted through it until she found a pen of hers that had long, fluffy feathers coming out of the top. She sauntered over to where he was tied up and slowly began to sweep them over his exposed chest. "Mmmm how does this feel?" she inquired in a sultry voice, as she continued down to his abs.

"It feels nice…but it does tickle a bit."

She glided the feathers down his hips and over the insides of his legs. He shuddered and got goose bumps from the gentle sensation. She continued her assault by getting the heels of his feet. This resulted in him squirming and laughing hysterically. She took mental note of his special tickling spot for their next tickle fight, and moved back up his legs with a slow, back and forth, motion. She was taking her sweet time getting to the really fun part.

She brushed the feathers across his groin, which jumped up in response. Natsu gave a quiet growl in pleasure as she repeated the action again. She straddled his thighs and gave the flesh on his chest and abdominals attention with the feathers again, only adding to his erotic torture. She soon got bored of the tickling act and moved on to explore his body with her mouth instead.

She started with his mating mark, kissing sensually and tasting it with her tongue. His scent of cinnamon and patchouli was breathtaking to her, and she could feel herself getting moist from the smell and taste of him. She kissed her way down every inch of him, from his jawline down to his thighs. She of course skipped over his erection with her kisses, dragging her hair over his manhood instead, as she kissed his inner thighs.

 _Come on Luce, I can smell how turned on you are…just give in already._

"No way Natsu! Just because I am enjoying this, doesn't mean I'm ready to give in. Plus its you that is going to surrender to me."

With determination written all over her face and hunger in her eyes, she grabbed the base of his dick and squeezed it. He moaned at finally being touched where he wanted, and he closed his eyes while laying his head back on the pillow. She gave the head of his dick brief licks with her tongue, making him squirm with his need for more pleasure. She then began to stroke him tantalizingly slow while continuing to lick him, increasing his need for more and faster touch.

Lucy took her free hand and grabbed onto his testicles. He hissed in pleasure at this new combination of sensations. She massaged them against each other while she put his entire head into her mouth and sucked hard. His squirming intensified and he began to make small whimpers occasionally. She knew he couldn't resist her for too much longer if she kept this up. She took his head out of her mouth and blew air onto it. He shivered and she could visibly see his arousal beginning to seep out of him.

 _Are you ready to surrender to me yet? You know I'll treat you right baby, all you have to do is say please._ She cooed inside his head while watching him squirm at her ministrations.

 _Damn…. you're too fucking sexy Luce. I can't keep having you torture me like this. All right… please Lucy… fuck me so I can cum…. I give in… you win._

"With pleasure." She sat up, took off her panties, and slid his dick into the dripping wet apex between her legs. She rode him slow at first to get her rhythm going, and then starting slamming his dick into her as far as it would go. She was going as fast as she could and he helped her by lifting his hips into her as she sat down onto him. Both of them were sweating and moaning loudly every time their bodies collided.

She dug her nails into his chest, as her whole body quivered and waves of pleasure washed over her as she rode out her orgasm. He felt her sex clench up around his dick, and his release soon followed. He let out a guttural groan, slowed his thrusts down but kept them penetrating her deeply, as he pumped out his load into her.

She got off of him, laid down beside him, cuddling his back and burying her head into his neck. She had her nose sitting on top of his mating mark and was just inhaling it with every breath she took. It smelled like pure happiness to her, and she was immersed in this moment of ecstasy that she never wanted to leave.

 _I love you Natsu Dragneel, you're the best mate I could have ever asked for._ She felt like she could have purred, like he tended to do when he was content.

 _And I love you Lucy Heartfilia, I'm so happy that you are my mate…forever._ He felt blissful and couldn't wait to hold a proper wedding ceremony for Lucy. He thought to himself so that she couldn't hear, _she would be so happy and love having a wedding just like she had always imagined. I can't wait for her to be both my mate and my wife, then everyone will understand what we mean to each other._

They decided to get dressed enough to receive some room service for dinner, and then to take a quick bath together afterwards. They ate a delicious dinner of steaks, served with baked potatoes and side salads. Natsu was done eating first, as usual, so he decided to start running the bathwater for them while she finished eating.

Once in the bathroom, he closed the door so that she wouldn't see the surprise that he was about to set up. He started up the tub faucet and once it was hot enough, he plugged up the bottom so that it would fill up. He found the resort's free sample of bubble bath, and was glad that it was lavender, _Lucy's favorite smell,_ he thought _._ He poured some into the tub and watched it foam up. Next, he found several tea candles, which were also supplied by the resort, and lit them using one of his fingers and his fire magic. He set them up around the tub and stepped back to admire the relaxing environment he created.

 _She is going to love this!_ He smiled to himself; he enjoyed making his mate happy any and everyway that he could. He left the water running and left the bathroom closing the door behind him. _It will take a while for that enormous bathtub to fill up, so maybe I'll offer her a massage while we wait._

As he entered the room, she was tidying up their mess from dinner. She turned to look at him and smiled adoringly at him. Before she could say anything, he spoke to her first. "How would you like a back massage my love?" He was chipper and affectionate in his voice, how could she say no?

"Yeah sure! That sounds great Natsu." Her gaze softened even more, "You always take such good care of me."

His face was loving as he walked up behind her. She was only wearing her robe, which he lightly pushed down and off of her shoulders. It stopped just at her hips and she held it in place there with her hands. He softly began to massage the delicate muscles of her neck, shoulders and back.

"Uuunnnnhhh… that's so nice… aahhhhhh." She was sighing as he worked out all the tension that she was holding there.

To signal that he was finished with her massage, he grabbed her hips gently and kissed the back of her neck. She hummed, as she was feeling so relaxed and satisfied with everything at that moment. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered in it, making her shiver at the feeling of his warm breath.

"It's time for our bath now, my love." He cooed the words to her so quietly that it was almost a whisper.

"Wonderful, I can't wait for us to enjoy this massive tub. I mean, how often are we going to get an opportunity like this?" She couldn't contain the excitement in her voice, she did love an enjoyable, soothing bath after all.

He followed her as she made her way to the bathroom. She opened the door and immediately turned around to give Natsu a crushing hug and kiss to match. "Oh Natsu, this is so lovely! Thank you so much for setting this up. I never knew before we got together how romantic you could be." She was beaming at him in absolute delight.

"Yeah I never knew either heh, I just love you so much Lucy. You're the only person I've ever cared for this much, and I want to always do my best to show you and make you feel how much I love you." He blushed at being so emotionally vulnerable, he was used to being strong but still wasn't used to this, even after confessing his love to her.

"Well, you have been doing an excellent job of it so far. I feel loved and pampered by you in every way imaginable. I'm so happy with you Natsu, you make me feel like a princess in a fairy tale. You've been like a true prince with a heart of gold, and that's what you are to me Natsu."

She leaned up against him and gave him a deep, passionate kiss. She slid her tongue into his mouth and rubbed his own with hers. She tugged off his robe and let hers fall to the ground with it. When they parted for breath, she spoke to him with a lusty haze in her eyes, "Come take your bath now my prince."

She led him to the tub and they got in. He turned off the faucet as the tub had finally filled up. It only took a moment for them to get used to the water, and once Lucy was good and confortable she began to use her foot to touch and massage his groin.

"What do you think you're doing princess?" Natsu had his head laid back with one eye open looking at her.

"I'm just wanting to pamper my prince like he deserves." She had an innocent expression but couldn't hide the longing in her eyes. She really could not get enough of him to satisfy her, she felt like an animal in heat whenever they were alone together. She didn't mind though, she kind of enjoyed being uninhibited with her sexual desires. She felt free and natural like this.

Natsu purred at her, "Is this to make up for how badly you tortured your mate earlier?" He grinned at her and spoke in their heads; _you have nothing to make up for, I enjoyed that and will enjoy it again if you chose to do so._

She continued to play with his manhood underwater, but switched to using her hands instead. She was stroking his growing length with one, while the other massaged his testes. "You needed a good punishment and I'm more than happy to dish it out whenever its needed." She winked and smiled seductively at him, and then tugged on him harder, making him moan softly.

"What do you need my love? Do you need my mouth, or my pussy?"

His eyes opened wide in astonishment, he had never heard her talk so dirty before and it made him immensely horny. "Oh god Luce, I love how dirty you talk. You have no idea how turned on it gets me." He let out a moan while saying, "I need your pussy…please love."

"Then take me." She released her hold on him and leaned back to her side of the tub. He pounced after her and settled his hips in between hers, while kissing her heatedly.

He rubbed his aching cock along her opening, and moved his head up to stimulate her clit as well. She was moaning before long, and she could feel her sex was heated and throbbing for attention. He then slid himself inside of her all the way to the end in one thrust. She groaned loud in satisfaction of being completely filled so suddenly. He began to pound into her as hard as he could but with a slow rhythm. The water sloshed around in the tub with the force of his movement.

He kept it slow but deep and Lucy thought that this must be her favorite way to be fucked. He gently rubbed her clit in circles at first, and then in an up-and-down motion. He kept switching how he rubbed her, as he wanted to give her the best stimulation that he could provide. She was using one hand to hold onto his muscular back, while her other hand groped her breast. She was pinching and rubbing her nipple, sending warm tingles down to her loins.

He ground his cock into her most pleasurable spot inside of her, making her moan deep and loud, a sound of primal pleasure. She convulsed as her orgasm engulfed her body, and her nails dug deep into Natsu's back. Feeling her inside muscles grip tightly around his cock, he couldn't help but groan the same way that she did, and pumped out his release.

They rested in each other's arms for the rest of their bath. After determining that they were both wrinkly with too much water exposure, they decided to get out and head for bed. They crawled into bed together without bothering to dress, and fell asleep spooning each other, completely exposed both emotionally and physically.


	9. Chapter 9

**-A.N.:** Sorry again for the waaayy long overdue update, I keep losing momentum while writing. I guess it's harder than I thought it would be. This chapter is all plot and no smut, (sorry) but i'll make the next chapter lemony;). Thank you and I hope you like it.

 **-Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Fairy Tail.

A Meal To Remember

Chapter 9

They woke up the next morning still entangled in each other's arms, and spent a good half hour cuddling and whispering sweet nothings to each other. They got dressed and went down to the resort's main level, to check out the free breakfast options available.

They soon saw a huge buffet table with all kinds of breakfast options. Not too far away, there sat Grey and Erza, at a white-clothed table with two empty chairs. They filled up huge plates of food before joining their friends. While Natsu and Lucy were busy eating, Erza decided to go over the plan for the mission that day.

"We need to go to a supply store and grab the things we will need to stay overnight in the museum. Grey will need to get a sleeping bag, and we all need to restock our provisions. Then it will be time to head back to the resort, to pack up our belongings and check out of the resort. We will need to report at the museum at noon. Any comments or concerns?"

A unanimous headshake "no" was the response, so the matter was settled.

Once they had taken care of both getting supplies and packing their belongings, they checked out and proceeded to the museum. They saw upon arriving, that Kristy was waiting for them in front of the building and motioning towards them.

"Hello everyone! Follow me and I'll show you where you can keep your belongings until the museum closes."

They followed her through the staff only door once again, and instead entered the first door on the left side. It was a large storage closet that housed most of the seasonal displays the museum offered. Each member of the group picked a corner of the room, to put down their bags of belongings and supplies. Happy put his down between Natsu's and Lucy's bags.

Meanwhile, Kristy had been digging around in the smaller closet that was across from them. She emerged with a leather piece of luggage, opened it up revealing five clear plastic bags that each contained a navy blue security uniform.

"Here are your uniforms. You only have to wear them during the daytime while the museum is open. You can wear whatever you want to at night, as long as, at least one person stays guard at all times. I had to guess on the sizes before we even met you guys, so I know they wont fit right. However, I do have magic sewing needles that can alter them to the perfect fit!"

Erza and Grey took their uniforms first; Grey claimed a closet to go change in, not wanting to offend their hostess, a young unmarried woman. Erza of course simply changed using her magic and was busy choosing which weapon would go best with it. So naturally Natsu and Lucy took their uniforms and went into the larger closet to change.

Lucy's looked the same as Erza's; navy blue shorts, a black belt, button down collared shirt that said security on the breast pocket, with short sleeves and an officer hat that said security on it. Natsu's wasn't much different; longer shorts that were slightly looser, same belt, same shirt and hat. He wore his sandals with his uniform, while Lucy wore a pair of black Mary-Jane kind of shoes.

When the group had finished changing, Erza handed Kristy, Mr. Barlow's Resort card, to give back to him. Kristy then told them to feel free to admire the museum, but that their job was to monitor any and all suspicious behavior and/or people. They split up into two groups; the first was Erza and Grey and the other was, Natsu, Lucy and Happy. The museum was in the shape of a circle and had a courtyard in the middle of it, for an outdoor display. Each group entered a side of it and would meet up somewhere in the middle of the tour, from there they would check out the courtyard together.

Erza kept finding herself interested in the displays of ancient magical weapons. She made a mental note to return one day and visit the museum when not on a mission.

The other group was having a great time looking at stuff and making jokes about things along the way. Natsu was in his usual playful mood, but seemed to be amped up about being around so much magic.

"Check it out Luce, Happy, It's a vest that increases the strength of fire magic! I wonder if that could work on me…" He trailed off his thinking out loud and was imagining himself wearing it while destroying a tough enemy. His face was dreamy and it looked like drool might appear at any moment, when Lucy snapped him out of it.

"Natsu, you know that you cannot have that, right?" she had his attention now. "It probably wouldn't work anyway, you're a fire dragon and that probably only works on fire magic spells. Your power might be too unique for that to work for you." She gave him a small smile, she didn't like bursting his bubble, but sometimes he needed to be brought back to reality.

His face fell slightly as his tiny dream was crushed. He knew all along that he couldn't really have it but it was nice to dream. "Yeah, I bet you're right Luce. I don't need magic-enhanced clothes anyway!" He beamed his signature smile at her, he was only joking around.

"I'm sorry babe. I bet we can find you something cool in the gift shop later today though." She smiled at him as she reached up and hugged him sincerely around his neck. He wrapped his big arms around her in response.

"That sounds fun, I'll get you something too!" He brushed his thumb across her cheek, and then leaned in to give her a chaste-yet-lingering kiss on the lips. "What do you want to see next Princess?" He gave her his toothy grin, which made her smile and chuckle at his adorable face.

"Let's go see that! It looks like an ancient, traditional-styled wedding dress from this area." She grabbed his hand and together they ventured towards the mentioned display.

Happy had been hanging behind the couple, observing their behaviors for anything that he could use later to tease them with. Looks like he could tease Lucy, about wanting to marry Natsu, at least.

After twenty more minutes of observing and walking past displays, the two groups had run into each other somewhere in the middle of the tour. Nearby, there were glass double doors that led to the outside courtyard.

"Grey and I saw the display for the Crystal Orb, that we are trying to protect. It's just down past here a bit." Erza pointed down the hallway that they emerged from, and the orb could be easily seen shining in the light.

The group took a mental note of the orb's position in the museum, and continued out through the glass double doors to the courtyard. Outside, Mr. Barlow was working with two other staff members, on setting up a large statue display. Upon the group's arrival, he told his staff to take a break for now and walked up to greet them.

"Good day all! I hope you all are pumped up about surveillance because I've got a good feeling about tonight. I really think that it will happen this night." He was giddy about the issue finally coming to a resolution. "Now when you discover the robbery-in-progress, you take this magic flare gun and shoot it straight up. It won't harm the building or anything, but the rest of the security staff and the police know what it means and will come to your aid."

"How many people do you have on your security staff?" Erza had been curious about this for a while now, but was waiting for an opportunity to present itself before questioning him about it.

"Well…only five people, so they will be guarding the outside perimeter while you guys guard the inside." He knew that he should have more employed but the museum wasn't earning money like it used to.

"Don't worry Mr. Barlow, we've got this under control. Just leave it to us." Grey reassured their client, after all this was the group's profession.

"Yes I know that you all will do great! Once it is five o'clock, the museum will close and you all can set up camp in the lobby tonight. Kristy will help you then before she leaves for the day. I'll see you all later, I've got much to do still today." He took off in the direction that his staff members went earlier, and disappeared.

"We should all report to Kristy on what we observed so far, during our daytime surveillance duty." Erza was always methodical when it came to jobs that had to do with duty shifts and reporting. Her face was eager and she was standing with pride at her excellent work ethic.

Erza took the lead and they went back through the museum and into the lobby. Sitting at the service desk was Kristy; each member of the group began recalling any odd people or events that they had seen, as they approached the desk.


	10. Chapter 10

A Meal To Remember

Chapter 10

After they had all finished reporting to Kristy, it was time for a lunch break. The museum had a small dining area on one side of the lobby, and it served food from a local restaurant. The group ordered a variety of dishes and shared the food, potluck style. Lots of joking around and laughter occurred during their meal.

"Man, I ate too much you guys." Grey was slouching in his dining chair with his head facing down and had a hand on his aching stomach.

"Yeah we definitely ordered too much food". Lucy was also in pain for the same reason, although she knew when it was starting, so she stopped eating before it got too painful.

"Grey you look like you might be sick, do you need to take a break?" Erza's brows were furrowed and she knew he needed to lie down.

"Yeah I might go take a quick nap in that closet that has all of our stuff." He slowly got up from his chair, turning pale and sickly at the motion, and carefully walked in said direction.

Erza rose from her seat to shout at him, "I'll come by in an hour to wake you up and check on you!" She pushed in her chair, "I suppose we all get to take an extra hour for lunch today. I'll walk around and enjoy the displays while continuing to monitor people. I'll be seeing you two join me in surveillance duty after an hour, so don't lose track of time."

She immediately collected the mess they had made eating, disposed of it, and disappeared out of the dining area.

"Do you guys want to check out the gift shop!?" Happy was bright eyed and only thinking about getting Carla something special, in an attempt to court her.

"Heck yeah!" Natsu and Lucy shouted in unison, looking at each other and busting out laughing. They were starting to speak and sound alike now that they were spending so much time together.

The three of them made their way over to the gift shop. Happy immediately caught a glimpse of a display of different colored ribbons and bows. They reminded him of the ones Carla liked to wear on her tail, and he decided to pick some out for her.

Natsu and Lucy stayed together and looked around at everything the store had to offer. They stopped the longest at the clothing section, so that Lucy could try to pick out a new vest for Natsu. They both agreed that, they liked the dark green one the best, so she bought it for him as a gift. While she was busy with her purchase, Natsu took it upon himself to buy them both some chocolate candy for dessert later that night.

Natsu waved at Happy to get his attention, "Yo Happy! Me and Luce are done here so we will be walking around the museum till we go back on duty!" The exceed waved and nodded in understanding before returning his attention back to his decision-making.

Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand and held his body close to hers as they walked along. They decided to go put their purchases with the rest of their belongings, being careful not to wake up Grey in the process. Once outside of the closet, Lucy felt like they could speak without waking up Grey.

"What do you want to do my handsome dragon?" She brushed her fingers through his hair, enjoying the silkiness of it and the aroma it released. Smiling her sincere, sweet smile up at him with her eyes full of admiration. She truly loved this man with all of her being. He was a spectacular person who would do no wrong to anyone.

"Well there is this amazing woman I know, and I was thinking of inviting her to join me somewhere for a private meeting, if you catch my drift." He winked at her then flashed his sexiest smile.

She felt her knees growing weak at the thought. It was so provocative, to have sex in a public space like this. She liked that it was new and different from their usual way of making love, but the thrill of being caught was both embarrassing and thrilling to her. "Where exactly do you have in mind?"

"Well this hallway must be full of other storage rooms. We can find one down towards the end and lock ourselves in." No further words were needed. The two of them practically jogged down the hallway and started checking out the closets there.

They found a small one that was practically empty except for two tables; one small table with a candelabrum on it, and a bigger dining table. Natsu lit the candles with his magic and then turned off the overhead light. The sudden darkness made it hard for Lucy to see for a minute, while her eyes adjusted themselves. Meanwhile, Natsu had completely stripped off his uniform and kicked it aside.

Warm, tender hands suddenly seized Lucy's hips and pulled her up against a burning, solid frame. She felt her face flush with heat, as she realized his lack of clothing, even in the darkness. Next, hot breath tickled her ear as he whispered into it.

"I love you Lucy." He licked the shell of her ear, making her shiver in pleasure. "Tell me what I need to do, to please you." With these words he grinded his growing erection up against her backside.

She couldn't stand it any longer. She ripped off her shirt and dropped her shorts faster than before. She arched her back and grinded into his groin, both moaning at the contact. "I need to feel you… please Natsu…."

With that, he removed her undergarments, picked her up and put her back up against the wall for support. He crashed his lips with hers and they kissed with ferocious passion. She felt bursts of warm tingling throughout her body, every time his manhood rubbed sensually against her clit.

Lucy grew impatient of this and took action; she grabbed his member and slid it inside of her warm, wet sex. She breathed out a sigh-like moan in relief and began to grind her hips into him. He didn't waste time and began thrusting into her with slow, deep movements.

Both of them were growing shaky from standing upright, and were panting. Natsu picked her up and set her down on the dining table. He then crouched down and spread her legs apart with his hands, kissing her between her thighs.

"Oohhhh, that's nice. Don't stop." He was making her see stars with the amount of pleasure she was receiving. She never wanted it to end.

She reached for his chin and pulled his face away from her womanhood. "I love you Natsu, but I need to feel you now…please."

"Alright, no need to beg Luce." He chuckled and heard her angry grunt in response. He stood up, gently kissed Lucy while climbing on top of her. He settled himself between her hips and entered her. She was still burning hot, and tight like always, and he knew that he was going to have to, try not to 'loose it' before she could.

His movements were slow and deep, while she met him with her own that matched his speed. They seemed to fall into a trance of lovemaking that went on for a half-hour or more. Lucy was finally at her limit, and with a few final thrusts, her body collapsed. Just as she let out a loud high-pitched moan, he almost roared out his release.

Natsu blinked a couple of times and was breathing heavy. Just then, he noticed that the door to the room was cracked open slightly and that a person was standing in the doorway. The person was on the shorter side of height and was wearing a cloak.

"Hey! Who are you?!" He yelled out at the pervert who was watching them do the deed. As soon as Natsu began asking his question, the peeper ran off down the hallway.

Lucy was startled and confused at what was happening, until Natsu leapt up across the room and peered down the hallway. The commotion must have woken Grey up because soon you could hear taunting directed at Natsu for being nude in public and on a mission.

Natsu re-entered the room and held Lucy in a tender hug. "I'm sorry that creep peeped in on us Luce. I shouldn't have suggested that we do that here, it was a bad idea."

"No, don't feel that way Natsu. It's part of the risk, we knew what we were getting into." She held his face in her hands and kissed his lips sweetly. "That person was acting suspicious, wearing that cloak and sneaking around the administrative area of the museum. I think we should tell the others about this…minus the graphic details of course." She flushed deep red at the thought of telling their friends what they were doing to each other alone in that room.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, that person shouldn't have been back here. We should tell Erza about this, and just say that we came in here to have a discussion about something."

She looked at him with uncertainty, "A discussion? Really? About what?"

"I dunno… maybe like you moving in with me?" He looked into her eyes with a mix of fear and hopefulness.

"WHAT?!" She yelled in shock but soon regained her composure, seeing how serious he was acting it obviously meant a lot to him. "Natsu, I don't know if I can answer that this second but…I am open to the thought of it. I do love you and want to live with you someday soon." She took his hand and kissed the back of it, smiling up at him.

"OK, let me know when you're ready to talk about it. We really should get dressed and head back to the others, or else this won't be the last time today that we get caught nude." He laughed off his mild embarrassment about the situation.

For Lucy, it was going to take, being at home in her safe bed again, for her to forget the awkward situation.


	11. Chapter 11

**-A.N.:** Hello again! I know that it has been several months now since I have uploaded a new chapter, and I'm soo sooo sorry!=,( I have been losing focus and drive to finish this story and I have no clue why, ( I did start working full-time so that is a factor.). I have some exciting things planned out for the ending but its taking me too long to get there. Anyway, I plan on wrapping this up soon hopefully. I might consider writing shorter stories in the future so that I don't have this problem again. Please enjoy and review!

 **-Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Fairy Tail.

A Meal To Remember

Chapter 11

Once they were fully dressed in their uniforms again, Natsu and Lucy made their way down the hallway towards Grey. He was leaning up against the wall waiting for the rest of the team to meet up there.

"Hey flame-brain, why were you running around the hallway naked a minute ago?" a chuckling Grey asked. He was still entertained at this golden opportunity to make fun of Natsu.

Natsu was clenching his fists and about to respond back angrily. Lucy thought; _Even though it will be embarrassing to admit, I know that it is the only way to shut up Grey and his taunting._ She grabbed Natsu's arm and responded first.

"Grey, what Natsu and I do in our private time is none of your concern. I suggest you mind your own business before I get one of my spirits out after you."

Her gaze was piercing his with serious fury behind it, and he knew that she wasn't kidding around.

"Oh sorry, my bad guys. I didn't know you two were…. Oh look here comes Erza and Happy." Grey couldn't have been happier at the sight of them just then.

"Erza! We need to tell you something. We believe that we saw someone acting suspicious." Lucy was eager to get this conversation over with and avoid telling the other two what her and Natsu were doing.

"Really? That's good news then, because I haven't seen anything at all. Please tell me everything, down to the smallest details."

Lucy audibly gulped in nervousness but started telling her what they witnessed. "Natsu and I were in another room down this hallway, talking. That's when someone wearing a cloak opened the door and immediately ran away after we saw them. Nobody who isn't us or a staff member should have been back here."

"Hmm…. That is indeed suspicious. We all need to keep an eye out for this person for the rest of the day. Let's split up into the same groups as earlier and see if we can find this mysterious person. We will meet back up in the main room at five when the museum closes to the public."

They immediately split up into smaller groups again and proceeded to search for the cloaked creeper. After several hours of surveillance and no luck finding the cloaked person, five o'clock rolled around and they all met up in the main room. They grabbed their belongings and set up their sleeping bags and things, and then Erza brought out the provisions so everyone could eat dinner.

"OK, now that we are finished eating, let's figure out how we will split up our guard duty shifts for tonight. I think that it should rotate; starting with Lucy, and then Natsu, followed by Grey and then me. If Natsu is the one waking me up for the start of my shift, I might hurt him in anger. He's not known for being quiet or calm after all." Erza grinned at her picking on Natsu's flaws.

Lucy chuckled, "I hate to admit it but, it's true." She saw that he was scowling at everyone; he didn't like being made fun of. She took and gently squeezed his hand. "Well except for when you're with me."

Natsu's eyes and face lit up at her words. It was the little caring things that Lucy did, like defending him, that made him fall in love with her.

"How come I'm not getting a turn to guard?!" Happy asked crestfallen at not being included.

"You're still a young exceed, so you need all of your sleep. Plus, you've never been very good at staying up really late, you could fall asleep on the job." Erza reasoned to him.

Everyone decided to go to bed early except Lucy and Natsu, since they were going to have the first and second guard shifts. They had laid their sleeping bags side-by-side and were sitting on them chatting away.

"Hey Luce, check out what I got from the gift shop earlier." He pulled out the bag of chocolate candies showing them to her and grinning.

"Oh yum! Did you get them just for us?"

"Yup! I thought you might want a nice little dessert after the crappy dinner we had to stomach haha." He gave the bag to her while grinning; she poured some out into her hand and gave the bag back to him.

They devoured the treats in no time, and continued to sit together with Lucy's head on Natsu's shoulder. While they took their first guard shifts, they discussed everything from past missions to what they wanted their future together to be like.

After two hours they woke up Grey for his shift, and they settled in to sleep for a couple of hours till their next shifts.

Grey was halfway through his turn, when out of nowhere a small, green glass ball rolled across the floor from the shadows towards him. He looked questioningly at it and picked it up to examine what it could be. As soon as the heat from his hand touched it, it released a cloud of green gas that filled up the entire room. Within seconds, he felt extremely drowsy and passed out into a deep sleep. Then the cloaked figure from earlier emerged out of the darkness, along with a small group of seven people, all of them were wearing cloaks as well. The cloaks were magic and repelled the effect of the sleeping gas.

The leader of the group removed its hood. She was not much older than the man who lay asleep in front of her. She was also short and beautiful, with long, dark, curly hair. She originally came here to retrieve the Crystal Orb, but now she was here to take someone as a hostage back to her hideout.

"You three go and retrieve what is rightfully ours. The rest of us will take the pink haired one back with us. We will need leverage to keep the rest of this group from chasing after us."

The sleeping gas affected Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Happy as well. Four of the cloaked figures picked up Natsu and carried him out of the museum, with their leader following behind them. Once they were all outside, they waited for the three with the orb to meet up with them before heading back to their hideout.

It was not long before Erza awoke to find that Natsu was missing, and nobody was on guard duty. She had a feeling that something was wrong, as Natsu usually didn't disappear. She woke up the others and asked them if they remembered anything. Grey recalled what happened with the glass ball filled with green smoke.

"I was afraid of this." Erza said in a quiet voice. "I believe that the cultists not only succeeded in stealing the Crystal Orb, but also took Natsu with them as a hostage."

"What!" Lucy shouted in shock. She was petrified of anything bad happening to him. She knew he was strong, but the circumstances were not in his favor. If they knew how strong his magic was, then they might have found a way to protect themselves from it while keeping him prisoner. Tears were welling in her eyes but she knew that she had to be strong, now more so than ever.

"Don't worry Lucy, we'll get both back and give that lot a thrashing when we do." Grey was trying to encourage Lucy to get angry. He knew that was when her magic was at its most powerful.

"Yeah you're right. Ok guys what's our game plan from here?" Lucy's eyes burned with intense rage as she decided to suppress her feelings of worry for now, and focus on getting justice and revenge on whoever dared to come between her and her mate.


	12. Chapter 12

**-A.N.:** Hello again! Sorry for taking so long to update. Hopefully I'll be able to wrap things up before too terribly long. Please enjoy and review!

A Meal To Remember

Chapter 12

Natsu awoke with his head feeling extremely foggy. He sat up to find out where he was; noticing that the room he was in, looked just like a fancy hotel suite. He was on the bed and the room's corners and details were hazy, almost like there was a magic enchantment on the room.

There was a nice surf and turf dinner, on the small dining table in the corner of the room. A short, beautiful, curly haired woman was sitting in a chair across the room. Natsu saw her and quickly put two and two together, knowing that he had been taken hostage, and that she was his captor.

"What do you want with me?!" He yelled in a rage and bolted upright. Just as he moved, two metal chains suddenly appeared from the wall and attached to his wrists, pulling him back.

"Now, now dragon slayer, no need to be hostile towards me. You are my guest of honor here; in fact I'm sure the whole clan of Enigmas of Darkness would be thrilled to meet you at some point." She smiled softly towards him. She was composed, astute, and guarded in her demeanor, she didn't even flinch when he yelled at her.

"You _still_ didn't answer me, what do you want with _me_?!" Natsu's nostrils flared and dark smoke escaped out of them. He was growing angrier at her evading his question and at her level of composure.

"You're right I'm terribly sorry, forgive me. You see, I'm not great at introductions and when I saw you, I had to talk to you somehow. I know I shouldn't have taken you like I did; but I knew that if I had woken you up, that you would have reacted with anger and woken your friends up in the process."

"Please just hear me out. All I want is for you to get to know me a little bit and about my friends. Were a close-knit group and people tend to judge us before they get to know us. You will be free to go after you meet and have a chance to talk to, them."

"Please…can you just give us a chance?" She was out of breath and was begging him with her eyes. Unbeknownst to Natsu, she quietly snapped her fingers and a small wisp of purple smoke emitted from her fingers. She mumbled under her breath where he couldn't hear: "You will look into my eyes and notice my beauty. Then you will feel sympathetic about my circumstance."

That's when he suddenly noticed that she was quite a stunning woman. She was wearing a multi strap, dark blue tank top that showed her cleavage, shoulder and stomach skin. Also she had; a black mini skirt with a small slit in the leg, black fishnet leggings that went to her knees, and black high-heel ankle boots.

Her skin was fair her hair was dark and almost shone blue in certain lighting. She had a pair of small silver earrings and a silver necklace with a huge sapphire. He really felt sorry for her. He had come across villains in the past that had been misunderstood by society and how that led to their downfall.

"My friends are probably worried about me and are looking for me as we speak. You need to get word to them about this situation or they will come here looking to fight." He was mostly concerned about how Lucy was taking his disappearance; she was probably worried, but he was confident that she could stay strong and find him.

"I feel bad about you and your friend's situation. I would be happy to learn about all of you, especially if it means that all of you might eventually meet my group of friends. If you're friends with me, then my friends will automatically accept you!" Natsu grinned his typical friendly smile. Being the trusting and kindhearted person that he was, he was ready to accept them with open arms. He didn't notice the woman's small, flashing smirk as he reacted exactly how she knew he would.

She nodded her head and spoke as she rose from her seat, "I'll see if I can get a messenger to your friends quickly. Feel free to wander about your living quarters and enjoy this complementary dinner." She pointed in the direction of the surf and turf meal on the dining table.

Upon exiting the room, she waved her hand and the chains around his wrists vanished into thin air. "Oh, by the way… my name's Renetta." She turned to look at him in the face and her eyes pierced his with a look of desire, but oh so briefly. He almost didn't believe what he saw. She disappeared out the door in a dash.

Walking down the hallway in the basement of the cult's headquarters, Renetta thought, _Yes… everything is going along exceptionally and according to plan. All I have to do is keep using my powers of Hypnosis to cloud his mind with illusions, causing confusion._ She smirked; she was going to take what she needed from him, without him noticing. As for the little 'rescue squad' that was most likely in pursuit, they were going to have a difficult time finding him.

"Looks like they went this way come on!" Erza was leading the group using her knowledge of tracking. The museum was in the distance as they traveled along in the fields that surrounded the city. It was early morning and still extremely dark outside.

The plan that they had come up with was simple but hopefully effective. Erza and Grey were going to sneak in ahead of Lucy and Happy, and storm the place defeating as many of the most powerful foes as they could. Meanwhile, Lucy and Happy were the rescue squad who would locate where they were keeping Natsu.

Lucy knew that she was scared and worried for both herself and Natsu. _What would Natsu do if it were me that we were rescuing right now?_ She couldn't stop the endearing smile that formed on her lips at the thought.

Of course he would be angry, yelling and rampaging towards the enemy using that dragon nose of his. _I know that we're going to find you Natsu and I know you believe in us too._


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N:** Hello everyone! I bet you all thought that I forgot about this story haha, but I'm here to tell you that I haven't. Big thanks to all who enjoy this work in progress, and I appreciate you more than you know. I've had a rough year and it's made writing impossible for me. I've dealt with the deaths of multiple close relatives this year, (grandmother  & father) among other difficult life issues. But enough of my sob story, I'm finally able to write again so enjoy and review if you wish!:D

Chapter 13:

The group approached a small forest. Not too far through it, there was a clearing with a small brick building in the middle of it. In front was a man wearing a long dark blue cloak.

"Stop right there! You are forbidden to enter!" He pulled out a horn from underneath his robes and blew it. It made a low and loud noise, resulting in five additional cultists to emerge from the building.

It was clear that they were ready to fight, and the Fairy Tail team was eager to oblige them. The cultists attacked with swords and shields but were no match for the experienced wizards.

Erza crushed a few of them with a great sword, while Grey used his ice hammer. Lucy decided to summon Taurus, due to his great strength and melee skills. In no time, the group of cultists were defeated.

"There's bound to be more of them inside, so everyone keep your guards up." Erza turned to Lucy, "Lucy, you should try to conserve your magic for when you find Natsu. Let's go!"

They continued on through the front door, finding a staircase that lead down. Downstairs was a long and narrow hallway, which branched off into two directions. Lucy summoned her compass spirit to figure out which direction Natsu was in. Lucy and Happy were going to take the hallway on the left, while the others took the one on the right.

"You two be very careful, we don't know what these guys are capable of. Grey and I will come back for you as soon as we defeat the others." Erza immediately took off down the hallway, and all that could be seen was a blur of red hair. Grey hustled after her.

Lucy took a calming breath to steady her emotions, before signaling to Happy to stay quiet and follow her lead. They began the journey down the hallway slowly, so they could keep an eye out for traps or cultist that might be hidden.

Renetta was visiting Natsu in his cell to keep him company. She was found of, not only the magic he possessed, but also his attractive features. It was true that he was only there to serve a purpose; she needed the blood of a dragon slayer in order to perform the cult's ritual and hatch out a baby dragon.

However, she was beginning to believe that she could tame him and make him hers. Immediately after entering his cell, she cast a spell over him that made him easy to influence.

Renetta had grown up only knowing her mother and the other cult members. Her mother was cold, distant and manipulative. Only caring about progressing the goals of the cult, rather than raising her only child. As a result, she never knew what love or compassion felt like and believed that it made you weak, like her mother always told her.

"Natsu, has anyone ever told you how special and unique you are?" Her plan was to make him feel safe and trust her so that, she could convince him to do as she desired.

"Well… I have heard that before, but usually not in a good context. Lucy makes me feel that way without actually having to tell me." He couldn't stop his beaming smile at the thought of her, which didn't go unnoticed by Renetta.

She scowled, "Who is Lucy?"

"She's my mate and she's amazing! I'm sure you'll like meeting her."

At that moment, she snapped her fingers and green smoke filled the room, putting him to sleep instantly. Renetta howled in rage, throwing a chair at the wall, it exploded on contact.

"His MATE! No! This means that his soul is already bonded to another's. Now he'll never be fully mine!" She stood there seething for a minute before calming herself down. "No matter, I'll still be able to have some fun with him, before I'll have to dispose of him."

She pulled out a silver dagger, which had a similar sapphire on it as her necklace, as well as a small glass vile. She lifted his head up with her free hand, and kissed him intensely. She held up the dagger to his left pectoral muscle, slowly making a long, deep cut into his flesh.

Using the vile, she collected the blood that was spilling out, chuckling in glee as she did so. "Now I have what I _need_ from you, but don't think for a second that I'm done with you yet… Natsu."

She cackled again and snapped her fingers. A cloud of purple smoke engulfed her figure before she disappeared from the cell entirely.


End file.
